


Dust in the Air Suspended

by Finnis



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Brothers, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Baggage, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, Translation, Video Game Mechanics, Weirdness, Worldbuilding
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnis/pseuds/Finnis
Summary: Die dem Untergang geweihte Timeline besteht weiter, und Katsuya Suou klammert sich dickköpfig daran fest. Sein Bruder ist fest dazu entschlossen, alles wieder geradezurücken.[Übersetzung]





	Dust in the Air Suspended

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dust in the Air Suspended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043885) by [Stealth_Noodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealth_Noodle/pseuds/Stealth_Noodle). 

> Thanks again to the author, who actually let me translate their work! It was a joy to do so, and I thoroughly hope that I did well! Of course it sounds even better in its original language so check it out!
> 
> Sure was a tough thing, but I’m glad I tackled it. I’m still trying to really find my style, so I don’t mind you pointing out mistakes or any phrases/sentences that you think sound odd. Thanks,
> 
> If you're the original creator and want the translation taken down, please don't be afraid to contact me.

Katsuya näherte sich dem Ende einer ungewöhnlich ereignislosen Patrouille, als er den Schrei einer Frau wahrnahm, gefolgt von einem lauten Krachen. Mit gezogener Waffe rannte er die dunkle Straße hinunter und brüllte:“ Polizei! Bleiben sie, wo sie sind!“

„Komm mir nicht näher!“ schrie die Stimme, eher wütend als verängstigt. „Das meine ich ernst!“ Als Antwort folgte unheimliches Kauderwelsch, von welchem Katsuya kein Wort verstand.

Er überquerte eine leere Straßenkreuzung und bog nach links in eine der Seitengassen ab. Die mondbeschienenen Beweise, welche ihn dort erwarteten, gaben ein ziemlich klares Bild wieder: Eine Frau, die mit puterrotem Gesicht taumelte, ihre aggressive Haltung beibehaltend, ein aufgedrehter kleiner Geist, der in der Nähe schwebte, und eine zerbrochene Glasflasche, die in der Nähe der Mauer funkelte. Der Gestank von aus Verzweiflung getrunkenem Alkohol hing in der Luft.

Die Frau fuchtelte mit ihrer Faust herum. „Komm rüber zu mir und sag das noch mal, du Bastard!“

Ein Mensch, ein Dämon, kein Blutbad. Erleichtert ließ Katsuya seine Waffe sinken und stellte sich rasch zwischen sie und den Geist. „Bleibt wo ihr seid, das gilt für euch beide! Was ist hier passiert?“

Der Geist gab ein Grinsen von sich, das keinem von ihnen galt und führte einen kleinen Salto aus. „BiSt Du DaS gElB-bLaU? BiSt Du MoRgEn?“

Nach seinem vierten Versuch, einen Geist zu verhören, musste Katsuya endlich einsehen, dass diese gesamte Spezies als aussageunfähig betrachtet werden konnte. Es war einfacher, sie aus dem von ihnen angerichteten Unfug heraus zu scheuchen, als Stunden damit zu verbringen, eine Antwort auf die genauen Details des Unfugs aus ihnen herauszupressen. Stattdessen schaute er die Frau erwartend an.

Sie ließ ihre Hände locker fallen. „Nichts. Ich war einfach nur… Ich meine, tun wir einfach so als hätte der Kleine hier mich nicht belästigt, und du tust so, als hätte ich nicht das getan… wofür auch immer ich in Schwierigkeiten bin. Das ist nur fair, nicht?“

Katsuya starrte sie düster an. „So funktioniert das Gesetz nicht, Ma’am.“

„Oh mein Gott, nenn' mich nicht _Ma’am!_ Ich bin noch nicht mal 25! Ich habe immer noch Zeit!“

Katsuya fühlte wie Kopfschmerzen sich anbahnten. „Hört zu, wir beruhigen uns jetzt alle erstmal. Was ist hier passiert? Wurde irgendjemand verletzt?“

„Mir geht es gut“, sagte die Frau, ein Hauch von Missmut schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. „Tut mir leid. Ich… Ich sah ein paar dieser ‚Vermissten‘-Poster. Alle sind sie zerrissen und verblasst, und ich fing an über Ma-ya nachzudenken, und…“

Zu Katsuyas Unbehagen fing sie an zu schluchzen.

„Wir suchen immer noch nach den Vermissten.“ Sagte er. „Geben Sie die Hoffnung nicht auf.“

Der Geist driftete über ihrer Schulter wie eine beruhigende Hand und summte, „mÖgE dIe fLUt DeR sCHWaRzEn GeRÄUschE dIcH vErScHLiNGen.“

Trotz ihrer eingeschränkten motorischen Fähigkeiten traf die Faust der Frau und demonstrierte, dass der Geist greifbarer war, als er aussah. Er taumelte in der Luft nach hinten, während Katsuya schrie: „Hey, das ist Körperverletzung! Provokation ist keine Entschuldigung für Gewalt.“ Den Geist ansehend fügte er hinzu, „Belästigung ist ebenso unverzeihlich. Provoziere sie nicht noch einmal.“

„daS gELB-bLAU ISt nIEmALs gRÜn,“ antwortete dieser kopfüber. Ein Knochen fiel aus seiner Tasche und klapperte auf den Bürgersteig.

Ansonsten sah er jedoch unbeschadet aus. Katsuya zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, hob den Knochen auf und sagte: „Wie auch immer, ich will, dass Sie beide mindestens drei Meter voneinander Abstand halten.“

„Ja, okay. Es tut mir wirklich leid.“ Die Frau holte zittrig Luft und richtete sich auf, mit ihrem spitzenbesetzten Ärmel über ihre Oberlippe wischend. „Ich kann nicht glauben, wie sehr ich mich hier zum Affen mache. Ich will einfach nur nach Hause, okay? Ich gehe jetzt nach Hause.“

Katsuya griff nach ihrem Arm, bevor sie über ihre eigenen Füße stolperte. „Ich werde Sie begleiten.“

„ICh wERdE dICh iM eIS eINLegEn, dASS nIEmAlS SCHmilZt,“ sagte der Geist.

„Du gehst auch nach Hause,“ meinte Katsuya zu ihm, „oder du verbringst die Nacht auf der Polizeiwache. Deine Entscheidung.“

Geister, seiner Erfahrung nach, waren klüger als sie aussahen. Dieser betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang mit einem leeren, ekstatischen Grinsen und schwebte dann über die Kreuzung. „ÜbRIGenS,“ gurgelte er unter einer dunklen Laterne, „sINKe iCH?“

Zufrieden kniete Katsuya sich neben das zersplitterte Glas. Er hatte sich schon längst daran gewöhnt mithilfe von nur Mondschein in dieser Stadt zu navigieren; mit ruhigen Händen hob er den größten Teil der Flasche auf und begann, die kleineren Splitter hineinzulegen. „Wirf deinen Müll nicht einfach so weg,“ sagte er der Frau streng. „Nur, wenn wir zusammenarbeiten können wir Sumaru sauber halten.“

„Du meinst das ernst? Wow! Du meinst es wirklich ernst.“ Sie taumelte herüber, um zu helfen, gab aber schließlich angesichts Katsuyas warnender Gesten auf. Mit einem Seufzer lehnte sie sich gegen einen trockenen Teil der Mauer. „Ugh, ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich diesen ganzen Schrott getrunken habe. Ich hab‘ den Alk in Ma-yas Sachen gefunden – sie muss ihn vor Ewigkeiten gekauft haben, damals, als wir dauerhaft pleite waren. Und dann hab‘ ich es nicht mehr ausgehalten über sie nachzudenken, also dachte ich, ich würde ‘nen klaren Kopf kriegen, wenn ich rausginge. Ich bin so _dumm._“

„Es ist gefährlich nachts rauszugehen,“ stimmte Katsuya zu. „Sie haben Glück, dass Sie in nichts Schlimmeres reingerannt sind.“

Selbst ihr Lachen klang leicht zittrig. „Ja, sicher hatte ich Glück.“ Als Katsuya vorsichtig aufstand, das Glas sorgsam in seinen Armen haltend, fügte sie hinzu, „Sag mal, was ist dein Sternzeichen?“

Zu seiner Erleichterung war ihr Apartment nah genug, sodass sie nicht allzu tief in die Komplikationen von Steinböcken, im Jahre des Tigers geboren, eintauchen konnte. „Deine Blutgruppe ist A, nicht?“ fragte sie, während sie die Eingangstür erreichten. „Ich meine, offensichtlich. Meine auch. Also ist unsere Kompatibilität nicht besonders gut, aber die Sterne sehen von dort oben anders aus. Vielleicht zählt das mehr.“

Katsuya blinzelte sie an und hielt die Tür offen. „Bitte ruhen sie sich aus, Ma- Miss. Und seien sie in Zukunft vorsichtiger.“

„Hey, ich kann sehr gut auf mich allein aufpassen.“ Um dies zu demonstrieren boxte sie in die Luft, nur leicht taumelnd. Katsuya versuchte sie nach innen zu treiben, ohne Körperkontakt herzustellen. „Ich kann sehr gut auf mich allein aufpassen,“ wiederholte sie, distanziert. „Ich habe Ma-ya versprochen, dass ich – wie auch immer, ich habe es einfach manchmal so s_att._“

Ihre Hand tastete nach einem Lichtschalter um das dunkle Treppenhaus zu erhellen. Vor sich hin grummelnd begann sie den langsamen Aufstieg in der Schwärze der Nacht.

Katsuya wartete bis es sich so anhörte, als hätte sie ihr Stockwerk erreicht ohne die Treppe herunterzustürzen; danach begab er sich zurück zu seiner Patrouille. Das zersplitterte Glas wurde im ersten dafür vorgesehenen Mülleimer entsorgt, an dem er vorbeikam, aber der leichte, stechende Geruch von Alkohol blieb auf seinen Fingern zurück.

Als er zu der provisorischen Polizeistation in der _Seaside Mall _zurückkam, fand er Chief Togashi versteckt in seinem Büro vor, das einmal ein Minimarkt gewesen war, umgeben von qualmenden Öllampen und knisternden Radios. Die Kinnara, welche Katsuya vorher eingebuchtet hatte, wieherte verächtlich, als er an den zu Zellen umfunktionierten Regalen vorbeikam.

„Es ist ruhig in diesem Teil von Kounan, Sir,“ sagte Katsuya. „Wo kann ich mich nützlich machen?“

Togashi schaute von den Formalitäten auf, die er zuvor mit zusammengekniffenen Augen bedacht hatte. „Es ist überall ruhig. Gehen Sie nach Hause, Suou.“ Aufruhr war über eines der Radios zu hören; als er Katsuyas skeptischen Blick sah, fügte er hinzu, „Es gab noch einen Einbruch in Yumezaki, aber Mayuzumi und Yoshizaka sind schon vor Ort.“

Katsuya biss die Zähne zusammen. „Bei allem Respekt, ich bin von der Idee abgetan, Zivilisten der Bürgerwehr die Friedenssicherung zu überlassen.“

„Und ich bin davon abgetan, mir von diesem Trottel die ganze Nacht über Ständchen singen zu lassen, aber hier sind wir. Warum gehen Sie nicht einfach nach Hause und schlafen einfach mal eine Nacht richtig durch?“

„Sir-“

„Das war ein Befehl.“

Katsuya unterdrückte ein Stirnrunzeln, während er das Notfallradio an seinem Gürtel ausschaltete und die Batterien entfernte. Angeblich sollten sie dadurch etwas länger halten, und die ganze Welt bestand sowieso nur noch aus Kleinteilen. „Ja, Sir.“

\---

Es war nur ein kurzes Stück bis nach Hause, aber Katsuya war seit Monaten schon nicht mehr auf direktem Weg dorthin zurückgekehrt. Stattdessen trat er den üblichen Umweg über Rengedai an, um die verlassene High-School und den Alaya-Schrein zu umrunden. Er fand nichts außer herumlungernden Dämonen und einer Handvoll heruntergekommener Jugendlicher vor. Ihre Lautstärke war fast schon willkommen; egal wie viel Zeit verging, die Stille der ehemaligen stark befahrenen Straße beunruhigte ihn.

„Verschwindet von hier,“ wandte er sich an die rauflustigen Gruppen, seine d Dienstmarke vorzeigend. Es war unmöglich zu sagen, ob sie sich weiter verstreuten als bis zum nächsten tiefschwarzen Schatten.

Als Katsuya schließlich sein Haus erreichte war es schon lange nach allem, was einer vernünftigen Schlafenszeit auch nur nahekam, und er war müde genug um bis zur Hälfte des Blockes nicht zu bemerken, dass das Küchenlicht an war.

Er hatte keine Lichter angelassen. Er war immer schon sehr penibel dabei gewesen sie auszuschalten, selbst bevor das Rationieren begonnen hatte; es war seine Pflicht ein gutes Beispiel für die Bürger Sumarus zu sein. Mit gezogener Waffe schlich er in die Garage.

Keine Anzeichen für einen Einbruch. Keine Geräusche, die auf einen gerade stattfindenden Einbruch hindeuteten. Kein Plappern, dass auf den Unfug von Dämonen hinwies, die sich aussuchen konnten, ob sie greifbar sein wollten oder nicht. Mit rasenden Gedanken öffnete Katsuya vorsichtig die Hintertür und schlich sich leise hinein.

Ein merkwürdiges, knisterndes Geräusch führte ihn durch den Flur in die Küche. Etwas regte sich in seinem Hinterkopf; vor nur zwei Tagen musste er einen Oger aufhalten, der sich durch die Holzdielen eines Unterschlupfes durchgebissen hatte. Katsuya stürmte hinein mit erhobener Waffe und einem Schrei von „Keine Bewegung! Polizei!“

Gegen die Kücheninsel gelehnt und eine Tüte Chips essend stand Tatsuya. 

Manchmal sah man Dinge in dieser merkwürdigen, neuen Welt. Katsuya blinzelte, schüttelte den Kopf und wartete darauf, dass sich die Figur in einen normalen Plünderer verwandelte.

„Hey.“ Tatsuya blieb Tatsuya, und es war unverkennbar seine Stimme. „Willkommen zuhause.“

Die Tüte knitterte unter seinen Fingern. Krümel bedeckten ihn von seinem Shirt bis zu seinen Socken. Seine Echtheit traf Katsuya wie ein unerwarteter Schlag, ein Wirrwarr an Worten freilassend: „Wo bist du gewesen? Wie lange bist du schon hier? Bist du verletzt? Warum hast du nicht angerufen?“

Tatsuyas Stirn legte sich in Falten. „Ist das ein Verhör?“

„Nein. Natürlich nicht.“ Aus der Fassung gebracht steckte Katsuya seine Waffe ins Holster und umarmte seinen Bruder. Seine Arme zitterten, trotz seiner Anstrengung sie still zu halten. Nach einem peinlich stillen Moment legte auch Tatsuya seine Arme um ihn.

Als sie sich wieder lösten ließ Katsuya den Blick zu seinen Füßen schweifen. „Entschuldige,“ sagte er forsch, und stapfte davon, um seine Schuhe in der Genkan abzulegen. Ein Paar schwarz-weißer Laufschuhe erwartete ihn an ihrem Platz, den sie schon lang nicht mehr besetzt hatten. Er brauchte einen Moment um sich zu setzen und tief Luft zu holen.

Nach seiner Rückkehr hielt Tatsuya ihm die fast leere Chips Tüte entgegen. Katsuya schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Lass uns nochmal von vorne beginnen. Geht es dir gut?“

„Mir geht’s gut. Ein bisschen hungrig.“ Er stopfte sich eine weitere Handvoll Krümel in den Mund.

Katsuya konfiszierte die Tüte. „Stopf dich nicht mit diesem Junkfood voll. Ich koche dir etwas.“

„Der Kühlschrank ist leer.“

„Das sind sie alle.“ Katsuya öffnete die Speisekammer und begutachtete die Reihen der Dosen, bevor er die Chips gegen eine Dose Lachs und eine Packung Instant-Reis austauschte. Als er sich umdrehte, schaute Tatsuya ihn mehr und mehr mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Den Kühlschrank laufen zu lassen ist die Elektrizität nicht wert,“ erklärte er, und widerstand der Versuchung hinzuzufügen, _Wo bist du gewesen, dass du das nicht weißt?_ Sobald er angefangen hatte, den Reis in einem Topf zu kochen, füllte er auch den Kaffeekocher mit etwas Wasser auf und stellte ihn an. Kaffee bedeutete mehrere Luxusgüter auf einmal auszunutzen, aber Katsuyas Gehirn brauchte etwas um seine Gedanken wieder auf eine Reihe zu bekommen.

Während er an dem Instant-Brei arbeitete blieb Tatsuya unbehaglich stehen, sich mit den Händen in den Taschen gegen die Küchentheke lehnend. „Wo sind Mom und Dad?“ fragte er.

„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Aber die derzeitigen Beweise waren unverkennbar, und das Angebot falscher Hoffnung war grausam. Katsuya wappnete sich innerlich. „Sie haben angerufen um zu sagen, dass sie eine Nacht länger in Kobe bleiben.“

Scharf Luft holend sackte er in sich zusammen. Tatsuya schloss die Augen und rieb seine Schläfen, während Katsuya sich damit beschäftige den Lachs zu zerkleinern um ihm einen Moment Privatsphäre gewähren zu können.

Es hatte endlose Spekulationen im Fernsehen gegeben, bis die Stadt sich genug stabilisiert hatte um diese albernen Broadcasts zu entkräften. Die Meere schäumten, behaupteten die Experten, um den Ruin der Oberfläche zu überdecken. Sie hatten wieder und wieder Filmmaterial von sich im Kreis drehenden Eiern gezeigt. Es hatte Streitigkeiten über die neuen Windmuster gegeben, als ob das noch eine Rolle spielte. Katsuya hatte schon lange bevor die Broadcasts dunkel wurden aufgehört diese zu schauen, nachdem er realisiert hatte, dass niemand glaubwürdige Argumente für das Überleben der Zurückgebliebenen bringen konnte.

Als der Brei endlich heiß genug war löffelte er ihn in eine Schüssel und nahm sich selber eine Tasse. Während er sich Kaffee eingoss räusperte Tatsuya sich und sagte: „Ich könnte auch einen Kaffee vertragen.“

„Das würde dein Wachstum behindern.“

Als Tatsuya sich erstmals vollständig aufrichtete musste Katsuya zugeben, dass der jüngere Suou – wenn auch nur leicht – nicht mehr der Kleinere war, und holte eine zweite Tasse.

Sie saßen sich am Tisch gegenüber, die Augen gesenkt, und sahen dem aufsteigenden Dampf zu. Katsuya hob seine Tasse um den Geruch des Kaffees zu inhalieren und sich davon abzulenken, wie nötig er eine Zigarette hatte. Tatsuya rührte mit seinem Löffel ziellose Kreise durch den Brei.

„Du musst mir nichts erklären, bis du mit Essen fertig bist,“ bot Katsuya ihm an.

Tatsuya richtete seine Augen auf ihn. „Fang du an. Das macht es einfacher.“

Er zog die Stirn kraus, spülte sein Argument aber mit einem Schluck belebenden, heißen Kaffees herunter. Es war schon lange her, dass er zum letzten Mal so spät nachts Kaffee getrunken hatte; irgendwie fühlte es sich sogar noch länger an zwischen dem jetzigen Zeitpunkt und seiner Tasse heute Morgen. Tief in ihm drin fühlte sich die Zeit immer noch falsch an. Die Experten meinten dies sei so, weil Sumaru-Stadt nun 25 Stunden brauchte um die stillstehende Erde zu umdrehen. Jede Nacht drehte er seine Uhr um Mitternacht zurück und redete sich selbst ein, dass er technisch gesehen pünktlich im Bett war.

Wenn man all diese überschüssigen Stunden zusammenrechnete, dann hatte Tatsuya sogar noch länger gefehlt.

Mit seinem Daumen über den Griff der Tasse reibend dachte Katsuya zurück:“ Das letzte Mal, als ich dich sah… war, nachdem das Chaos begonnen hatte. Wir hatten nicht die Arbeitskräfte um irgendetwas gegen die Kämpfe zu tun, und die Zivilisten sind in Panik geraten. Ich wollte, dass du dich irgendwo versteckst. Hast du das getan?“

Tatsuya warf ihm einen bedeutungsschwangeren Blick zu.

„Na gut. Das musst du noch nicht beantworten.“ Er klang immer noch zu sehr nach dem Verhör eines Verdächtigen. „Ich war krank vor Sorge um dich.“

„Ich weiß,“ sagte Tatsuya leise, was ermutigend war; normalerweise zog er sich in seine Schale zurück.

Katsuya atmete tief und langsam aus. „Die Stadt ist jetzt natürlich viel ruhiger. Das Polizeirevier in Kounan hat sein temporäres Hauptquartier in der Mall aufgeschlagen, aber unsere Ressourcen sind so begrenzt wie die, jeder anderen öffentlichen Institution. Meine Investigation der terroristischen Anschläge auf unser Hauptquartier wurde fürs erste aufs Eis gelegt.“

Tatsuya schaute von der Tasse hoch, die er gerade an seine Lippen gesetzt hatte. „Der Täter ist tot.“

„Woher-“ Katsuya hielt inne und zwang sich dazu den Kaffee zu trinken, bis der Drang nach Antworten versiegte. Nicht, dass der Kaffee seinen zittrigen Nerven oder dem nervösen Nagen in seinem Bauch half. „Ich zwinge dich nicht mir eine Erklärung zu liefern, aber das Rationieren wurde schon vor einiger Zeit eingeführt, und du schienst davon überrascht. Wo muss ich ansetzen, um dir das zu erzählen was du verpasst hast?“

Die Tasse in der Nähe seines Kinnes haltend, als ob er sich jeden Moment damit schützen müsse, sagte Tatsuya: “Du hast angefangen mit unserem letzten Treffen angefangen. Mach da weiter.“

Er war in einem Koma gewesen, oder von Dämonen gekidnappt wurden, oder war amnesisch durch die rausten Teile von Hirasaka gewandert – Katsuya schüttelte den Kopf um sich aus der Gedankenspirale zu befreien. „Also August,“ sagte er schwer, und wandte sich an den Kaffee. Ein dumpfes Pochen der Erschöpfung machte sich hinter seinen Augenlidern breit. „In Ordnung. Der _maskierte Kreis _und das _letzte Bataillon _– wer auch immer sie wirklich waren, haben bis zum Ende gekämpft. Einige Überlebende bereiten uns dann und wann noch Ärger, aber die meisten haben sich wieder in die Gesellschaft eingegliedert. Wir sollten sie immer noch ihrer gerechten Strafe zuführen, aber wir haben alle Hände voll mit dem Versuch, den Frieden zu bewahren.“

Der Brei hatte endlich seinen Weg in Tatsuyas Mund gefunden. Er schluckte, bevor er einwarf: „Wegen der Dämonen? Ich habe einige auf meinem Weg hierher gesehen.“

_Von wo kamst du? _Katsuya fragte nicht. Stattdessen antwortete er: „Ich bin froh dir nicht auch noch das erklären zu müssen. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob ich sie selbst verstehe. Punkt ist, einige von ihnen brechen keine Gesetze – abgesehen von den offensichtlichen illegalen Immigrationen –, aber andere sind rücksichtlose Gesetzeswidrige, und sie aufs Revier zu bringen ist manchmal sehr kompliziert.“

Der Löffel schabte an der Seite der Schüssel. „Du verhaftest Dämonen?“

Katsuya nickte. „Damit die Gesellschaft funktioniert muss das Gesetz auf alle gleichermaßen zutreffen. Der einzige Unterschied zwischen der Verhaftung eines Menschen und eines Kraken, ist die Anzahl der benötigten Kabelbinder.“

Tatsuya starrte ihn an und beugte sich dann nach vorn. Für einen Moment machte Katsuya sich Sorgen, dass er unabsichtlich irgendetwas Unangebrachtes gesagt und damit die Konversation zum Stillstand gebracht hatte, aber dann kam ein leises Kichern über Tatsuyas Lippen, immer lauter und schneller, bis Tatsuya zur Seite kippte und mit einer Faust auf den Boden schlug.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was daran so lustig ist,“ sagte Katsuya. „Das ist die Grundlage des Rechtes.“

Das entlockte ihm ein Schnauben.

Plötzlich fiel das Licht aus. Nicht, dass dies überraschend war – das Licht war wahrscheinlich schon stundenlang an gewesen, bevor Katsuya nach Hause gekommen war und er hatte sowohl den Kaffeekocher, als auch den Herd benutzt – aber die Dunkelheit alarmierte Tatsuya und er wurde still. „Hab keine Angst,“ sagte Katsuya. „Wir haben einfach nur unser Limit für den Tag überschritten. In ein paar Stunden haben wir wieder Strom.“

Tatsuyas Stimme klang verächtlich. „Ich habe keine Angst.“

„Ich meinte nur, dass du dir keine Sorgen machen musst. Warte kurz.“ Katsuya stand auf und trat durch die Schatten bis zum Fenster, bei welchem er die Vorhänge zusammenband um das Mondlicht hereinzulassen.

Tatsuya folgte ihm, seine Silhouette leicht silbern. „Der Himmel sieht anders aus.“

Er war von den Nazis in einem Gefängnis unter der Erde festgehalten wurden oder in einem der zahlreichen Tempel zugemauert gewesen, den die Polizei wegen fehlenden Personals nicht stürmen konnte. Katsuya holte tief Luft. „Na ja, wir sind jetzt näher dran. Auch die Phasen des Mondes sind jetzt anders, wegen der Geschwindigkeit mit der wir um die Erde fliegen. Sie spekulieren, dass wir nie wieder Jahreszeiten haben werden.“ Zusammen sahen sie den bereits in Richtung Horizont sinkenden Mond an, bis er hinzufügte. „Iss deinen Brei auf.“

Als Tatsuya sich wieder setzte fokussierte er sich stattdessen auf seinen Kaffee. „Ich habe mich schon gefragt, was du mit Rationieren meintest. Scheint ziemlich streng zu sein.“

Katsuya nickte. „Die Stadt ist jetzt in einem Dauerausnahmezustand. Ohne diese extremen Maßnahmen wäre unsere Energie schon lange zu Neige gegangen.“

Der Löffel, den Tatsuya endlich angefangen hatte zu erheben fiel wieder in die Schüssel. Selbst in dem gedämpften Licht sah er krank aus. „Was meinst du?“

„Alles was wir haben ist das, was mit der Stadt hier nach oben gekommen ist. Das Reservoir ist stabil und das Kernkraftwerk wird wohl noch einige Zeit weiterlaufen können, wenn wir rationieren. Die Menschen machen sich allerdings bereits Sorgen um Nahrungsmittel. Einkaufsläden und Lagerhallen haben einen Sonderpass bei dem Thema Elektrizität, um so viel wie möglich konservieren zu können, aber auf lange Sicht-“ Katsuya verstummte; die Haut seines Bruders glich bereits der gespenstischen Hülle der Erde. Man musste nicht über die wenigen, mutigen Fallschirmspringer, die Kontakt während ihres Abstieges verloren, oder die entmutigenden Messwerte der unbemannten Armaturen reden. „Jeder Wissenschaftler in Sumaru beschäftigt sich ausschließlich mit diesen Problemen.“ fügte er hinzu. „Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen.“

Tatsuya senkte seinen Blick. Erst jetzt fiel Katsuya auf, wie viel älter er aussah als noch vor einigen Monaten. „Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass es einfach wird,“ sagte er nach einiger Zeit, zu seinem Brei sprechend. „Aber das hier…“ Zu Katsuyas Frustration nahm er den Löffel nicht wieder auf, sondern griff in seine Tasche. Und dann fing er wieder an, dieses verdammte Feuerzeug auf- und zuzuklappen, eine Jahrzehnte alte nervöse Angewohnheit, die er anscheinend wohl nie loslassen würde.

Katsuya schaffte es nicht, nicht an Zigaretten zu denken. „Du hast nicht angefangen zu rauchen,“ sagte er ohne auch nur anzudeuten, dass es keine Frage gewesen war.

„Natürlich nicht.“ Das Feuerzeug klappte zu. Tatsuya holte tief Luft und sah nach oben, sein Blick beunruhigend intensiv. „Was wäre, _wenn_ es eine Energiequelle geben würde?“

„Natürlich gibt es eine Energiequelle. Wir fliegen und sind geschützt vor den Nebenwirkungen eines niedrigen Orbits, nicht? Das Problem ist nur, dass niemand versteht warum.“

Das Geräusch, das Tatsuya machte war mehr ein wütendes Bellen als ein Lachen. „Es funktioniert so, wie alle denken, dass es funktioniert. Dieses Schiff, das uns trägt – es ist nicht mehr als unsere unterbewussten Hoffnungen und Ängste. Wenn genug Leute das verstehen würden, dann würden wir vermutlich abstürzen.“

Katsuya wollte einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee nehmen und fand seine Tasse leer vor. „Tatsuya, woher _weißt _du das alles? Was hast du-“

Eine Hand hochhaltend, benutzte Tatsuya die andere um sich absichtlich Brei in den Mund zu schaufeln. Katsuya stand auf und begann auf und abzugehen, bis er das Schaben von Metall auf Keramik hörte.

Nach einem langen Blick aus dem Fenster schob Tatsuya die Schüssel weg und rutschte mit seinem Stuhl vom Tisch weg. Licht wand sich um ihn, immer heller und heller werdend, bis es sich in der Gestalt einer maskierten Figur, gekleidet in rot und weiß, über ihm entfaltete. Kleine Flammen kräuselten sich um seine Arme und erleuchteten riskant den Raum. „Apoll,“ sagte Tatsuya, als ob er einen Freund vorstellen würde. „Du hast diese Kraft auch, nicht wahr?“

Im August, als die Straßen plötzlich vor Chaos nur so bebten, hatte Katsuya die frühen Sperenzchen der Bürgerwehr Mayuzumis und Yoshizakas unterbrochen und war selbst Ziel einer, wie er später lernte, Yaksa geworden. Seine Erinnerungen waren verschwommen: ein in der Sonne glänzendes Schwert, Mayuzumi, die ihn anschrie, _Ich bin du, und du bist ich _in seinem Kopf hallend, eine goldene Wolke von Schmetterlingen. Alles, an das er sich klar und deutlich erinnern konnte war eine elegant gekleidete Katze, die über Wägen und die Verstöße gegen die Nacht schrie, und daran, wie er nicht auf dem Bürgersteig verblutet war.

„Sowas in der Art,“ antwortete Katsuya, die eifrige Ungeduld in seinem Inneren ignorierend. „Was weißt du darüber? Ist es damit verbunden, was mit der Erde passierte? Wie verbreitet ist es?“

Tatsuyas Feuerzeug schimmerte in seiner Hand, rot erleuchtet von dem Glühen Apolls, und verschwand schließlich zwischen seinen fest zusammengepressten Fingern. „Ich fange einfach im August an.“

\---

Katsuyas Uhr zeigte einmal mehr 1 Uhr morgens an. Die letzte Stunde hatte nicht mehr Sinn gemacht als das erste Mal; er könnte die Zeiger immer und immer wieder zurückdrehen bis der Sonnenaufgang seine Lügen enttarnte, und selbst dann würde es nicht mehr Sinn ergeben.

„Du bist dir im Klaren, dass ich das unmöglich glauben kann,“ sagte er schließlich als klar wurde, dass die Stille etwas erwartete.

Tatsuya warf ihm einen stechenden Blick zu. „Ich bitte dich darum, _mir _zu glauben.“

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich das nicht täte. Es ist einfach nur eine Menge, die ich erstmal verstehen muss.“ Katsuya rieb seinen Kopf, der so viel aufgenommen hatte, dass er sich wie ein durchtränkter Schwamm anfühlte. „Eine andere Welt… Das ist schwer zu glauben.“

Einige der Puzzleteile passten zusammen: was auch immer der Sohn des Außenministers alles verbrochen hatte, dieser hatte auf jeden Fall die nötigen Ressourcen um alles zu vertuschen, die falschen Anklagen gegenüber dem Detektiv, der versucht hatte diese ans Licht zu bringen, eingeschlossen. Und es gab einen Namen für die unerklärliche Kraft die es sich in Katsuyas Kopf gemütlich gemacht hatte, als ob sein Occipitallappen ein sonniges Plätzchen wäre. Kleine Inseln von Kohärenz in einem unendlichen, wahnsinnigen Meer manipulativer Gerüchte, unheimlicher Kräfte und auseinanderbrechender Realitäten.

Tatsuya starrte sein Feuerzeug an, welches er wieder einmal zwanghaft auf- und zuklappte. Apoll starrte Katsuya mit Augen an, die wie kleine Sterne funkelten. Dunkelheit wäre ihm lieber gewesen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll,“ gab Katsuya letztendlich zu. Es gab Lücken die gefüllt werden mussten, gähnend leere Abgründe zwischen Ursache und Auswirkung, aber Tatsuya hatte so reagiert, als ob selbst die offensichtlichsten Fragen Salz in seine Wunden streuen würden. Jetzt weiter zu bohren würde niemandem helfen. „Ich muss erstmal eine Nacht darüber schlafen.“

„Ich bin sowieso müde vom Reden.“ Tatsuya klappte das Feuerzeug zu. „Die Kuzunoha-Detektei ist immer noch in Hirasaka, nicht wahr?“

Katsuya runzelte die Stirn. „Privatdetektive? Es gibt nichts Rechtmäßiges, was sie für dich tun könnten, dass die Polizei nicht kann.“

„Doch, das gibt es. Haben sie immer noch geöffnet?“

„Du gehst nicht allein nach Hirasaka, wenn es das ist woran du denkst. Ich werde dich morgen hinbringen, wenn du mir sagst was du dort willst.“

„Ich fahre mit dem Motorrad hin.“

„Mit welchem Treibstoff?“

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Zahnräder surrten innerhalb Apolls.

„Meinetwegen,“ sagte Tatsuya. Sein Persona verschwand, und einen Moment war er geblendet von der zurückgelassenen Dunkelheit. „Ich erklärs‘ dir auf dem Weg.“

„Ich weiß nicht, warum du alles immer so kompliziert machen musst.“ Katsuya kniff die Augen zusammen um die Gestalt seines sich erhebenden Bruders zu sehen, der seinen Weg zur Treppe antrat. „Dein Zimmer ist so, wie du es hinterlassen hast. Gute Nacht.“

Tatsuya hielt an der Treppe inne. Er drehte sich nicht um, aber seine Stimme war sanfter als er antwortete: „Gute Nacht.“

Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten hörte Katsuya die Schritte einer anderen Person im Obergeschoss. Er wartete bis es ruhig wurde, bevor er das Geschirr einsammelte und abspülte. Danach trat er auf die Veranda, die Nachtluft einatmend. Die Temperatur war die gleiche wie immer, die ewige Schwelle zum Herbst, der nie kam. Das Licht der Sterne brach durch einen Himmel, frei von Wolken und künstlichem Licht.

Helios manifestierte sich neben ihm, sein Schwanz zuckte. Katsuya nieste.

Zu Katsuyas Elend hatte Tatsuya ein Schwert mit nach Hause gebracht und bestand jetzt darauf, es mit sich herumzutragen, wenn sie das Haus verließen. Sein offensichtlicher Nutzen war irrelevant; ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er die vogelähnlichen Dämonen vertrieb, die zum Sonnenaufgang am rauflustigsten waren, brachte Katsuya dazu, darüber nachzudenken wie oft er wohl diese fließenden Bewegungen ausgeübt und sein Persona herbeigerufen hatte. Hier lagen Beweise vor, klar und unerwünscht.

Um nicht darüber reden zu müssen sagte Katsuya: „Ich verstehe deinen Plan nicht im Geringsten.“

„Musst du auch nicht.“ Tatsuya drehte sich weg um weiterzulaufen, nur um zu erstarren als das Geräusch zersplitternden Glases hinter ihm ertönte. Er neigte seinen Kopf weit genug um einen Basilisken zu sehen, der blindwütig die Fenster im zweiten Stock eines leerstehenden Gebäudes attackierte, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und lief weiter.

„Warte kurz,“ Katsuya näherte sich dem Basilisken, während Helios neben ihm herschlich. Er legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und wölbte seine Hände um zu rufen: „Hey, du! Das ist dein Spiegelbild! Und es ist übrigens auch Vandalismus!“

Der Basilisk hielt kurze inne um zu krächzen, „Verpiss dich.“

Helios knurrte und sprang das Gebäude halb hinauf, ordentlich auf einem Fenstersitz landend, der ihn in Angriffsnähe brachte. Seine Krallen fingen das Sonnenlicht ein, als sie sich in den Stein schlugen.

Katsuya gab nicht nach. „Hirasaka war nicht mein Zuständigkeitsbereich, aber wir verteilen alle Polizeibeamte über die gesamte Stadt. Ich habe kein Problem damit, dich aufs Revier zu bringen.“

Der Basilisk schaute zwischen ihm und Helios, der sich auf den Sprung bereitmachte, hin und her. Zornig krächzend wand er sich nach oben und floh Richtung Süden.

Als er Tatsuya erwartend ansah bemerkte er, dass dieser einfach die Kameya-Allee weitergelaufen und ihm jetzt weit voraus war. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen joggte Katsuya ihm hinterher.

„Hättest du ihn einfach das tun lassen, was er wollte?“ verlangte Katsuya zu wissen, als er ihn eingeholt hatte.

Tatsuya zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hat niemandem Schaden zugefügt. Wir haben größere Probleme.“

„Es ist einfacher den Zusammenbruch des Gesetzes zu verhindern, als ihn wieder rückgängig zu machen.“ wies Katsuya ihn zurecht. „Ein Beamter muss immer aufmerksam gegen so etwas vorgehen. Es ist gut und schön, sich mit größeren Problemen zu beschäftigen, aber ohne konsistente Gesetzvollstreckung…“

Er war noch nicht mit seiner Standpauke fertig gewesen, bevor die Detektei in Sicht kam. Beinahe augenblicklich fing Tatsuya an in Richtung Tür zu rennen.

Zumindest entließ er Apoll bevor er eintrat. Katsuya verbannte Helios in die Tiefen seiner Gedanken und folgte ihm.

Die enorme, miauende Glückskatze beanspruchte sein Interesse für einen Moment, als er die Türschwelle überschritt – bis eine wütend schreiende Frau seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Katsuya erstarrte als er die Betrunkene wiedererkannte, die er vorige Nacht nach Hause begleitet hatte. Es war dunkel gewesen und in diesem Moment sah er nur ihren Rücken, aber es schien unwahrscheinlich, dass mehr als eine Person in Sumaru-Stadt diese Frisur hatte. Sie hatte immer noch dieselbe erregte Stimme, obwohl sie sie diesmal an den unglücklich aussehenden Mann hinter dem Tisch richtete, statt einen spitzbübischen Dämon.

„Ugh, ich kann nicht mehr so weiterleben! Ich muss es so oder so wissen! Ma-ya ist alles, was ich-“ Ihre Stimme blieb in ihrer Kehle stecken, als sie bemerkte, dass der alte Mann etwas hinter ihr anstarrte und sie wirbelte herum. Ihre geröteten Augen fixierten sich besorgniserregend auf Tatsuya. „Hey, ich erinnere mich an dich! Ich hab‘ dich schon mal mit Ma-ya gesehen! Hast du ‘ne Ahnung, wo sie stecken könnte?“

Der Name stach heraus wie ein Blitz in dem Sturm, der in Katsuyas Gedanken wirbelte. Umgebracht um das Ende der Welt durch irgendeine unverständliche Prophezeiung einzuleiten – darin gab es keinen Frieden für eine trauernde Überlebende. Er sah zu seinem geplagt aussehenden Bruder.

„Das sollten wir privat klären, Miss,“ sagte Katsuya.

„Man diskutiert keine guten Neuigkeiten im Privaten! Niemand tut das!“ Sie schien ihn nach doppeltem Mustern zum ersten Mal richtig wahrzunehmen. „Officer Koteletten?“

Reflexartig griff er nach oben um seine Haare zu berühren. „Tatsächlich heiße ich Suou. Katsuya Suou, Kounan PD.“

„Ulala Serizawa,“ antwortete sie. „Wie auch immer, ist egal. Einer von euch beiden, sagt…“ Ihre Arme zitterten, während ihre Fäuste sich in ihre Seiten bohrten. „Sagt mir einfach, was passiert ist, okay?“

Tatsuya richtete sich merklich auf. „Ich sollte das übernehmen. Komm mit.“

Er führte sie weiter nach hinten in die Detektei, wo ein Eingang Blick auf zum Trocknen aufgehängte Wäsche gab. Katsuya drehte sich weg.

„Daisuke Todoroki,“ sagte der Mann hinter dem Tisch, ohne aufzustehen. „Aber ich möchte meinen, dass wir uns schon einmal gesehen haben, Officer. Wenn Sie wegen einer vermissten Person hier sind, machen sie sich nicht mal die Mühe; wir nehmen keine neuen Fälle an, bis wir unseren Rückstand nicht bis zu Hälfte reduziert haben.“

Katsuya spähte herablassend durch seine Sonnenbrille auf ihn nieder. „Ich habe nicht vergessen, dass ich Sie verhaftet habe. Sie haben im Müll herumgewühlt, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht?“

„Die Akte sagen nur aus, dass ich der Nachbarin einer Klientin dabei half, ihren Müll zu recyceln.“

Von hinten kam unverständliches Rufen, gefolgt von einem lauten Schluchzen.

Todoroki putzte seine Brille mit dem Zipfel seiner Weste. „Die letzte, die wir gefunden haben, da hat sich rausgestellt, dass sie den Weltuntergang dazu benutzt hat um sich von ihrem Ehemann zu trennen. Selbst unsere erfolgreichen Fälle haben keine wirklichen Happy Ends mehr.“ Er setzte seine Brille wieder auf, runzelte die Stirn und hauchte auf die Brillengläser, bevor er sie noch einmal abwischte. „Du drangsalierst diesen Jungen doch nicht etwa? Er ist ein gutes Kind.“

Die Glückskatze miaute erneut. Katsuya schaute sie misstrauisch an und antwortete: „Er ist mein Bruder.“

Todoroki schmunzelte. „Hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können. Also bist du nicht hier, um meine Lizenz zu überprüfen? Sie ist noch für acht Monate gültig.“

„Vergiss nicht, eine neue zu beantragen. Formalitäten benötigen über 200% mehr Zeit in absehbarer Zukunft.“ Katsuya nahm auf der Kante des Sofas Platz, in Richtung Schreibtisch schauend. „Also, was hat es damit auf sich Gerüchte zu verbreiten um die Realität zu beeinflussen?“

Die Erklärung Todorokis machte nicht mehr Sinn als Tatsuyas, besonders solange sie von Gefühlsausbrüchen von der anderen Seite des Büros unterbrochen wurden. Dieses Mal war die Erklärung jedoch bedeutend detaillierter. Katsuya biss die Zähne zusammen, bis er seinen Zahnarzt fast schon schimpfen hören konnte. „Damit hat mein kleiner Bruder dich also beauftragt? Waffenschmuggel? Unerlaubtes Glücksspiel?“

„Wir haben nur Gerüchte verbreitet,“ sagte Todoroki. „Es gibt kein Gesetz, das Gerüchte verbietet.“

Eine Ader pulsierte auf Katsuyas Schläfe. „Zeigen Sie Ihre Lizenz vor.“

Todoroki machte eine Show daraus, extra langsam jede Schublade bis auf eine zu durchwühlen, also ließ Katsuya sich auf sein passiv-aggressives Spiel ein und begutachtete jedes Wort auf dem Papier. Es war kleinlich und kindisch, und Katsuya war unglaublich erleichtert, dass sein Bruder ihm nicht zusah; er vertraute nicht darauf, dass der Druck ein perfektes Vorbild zu sein ihn davon abhalten könnte, diesen winzigen Moment der Kontrolle wie einen Stressball auszunutzen.

„Es scheint alles rechtmäßig zu sein“, gab er schließlich widerwillig zu.

Die Lizenz wurde achtlos in den nächsten leeren Ordner geschmissen. „Bin froh, das zu hören. Irgendein Grund, warum du heute in meiner Agentur bist, oder-“

Ulala raste nach vorn, mit einem Eyeliner-verschmierten Jäckchen zusammengeknüllt in ihrer Hand. Sie knallte es und ihre leere Hand auf Todorokis Tisch während sie sagte: „Vergiss alles, was ich davor gesagt habe. Verbreite einfach nur ein Gerücht, dass es Ma-ya gut geht!“

Katsuya trat zurück und schaute zu Tatsuya, der gerade mit gesenktem Blick in das Hauptgebäude zurückkehrte. Katsuyas fragend erhobene Augenbraue entlockte ein langsames Kopfschütteln.

Todoroki rollte auf seinem Stuhl etwas weiter weg. „Es tut mir leid, aber so einfach ist das nicht. Damit ein Gerücht Aufmerksamkeit erregt, muss es die bereits bestehenden Hoffnungen oder Ängste der Leute unterstützen. Wenn deine Freundin nicht berühmt war, dann ist die benötigte Menge der Menschen nicht an ihrem Schicksal interessiert.“

Sie schlug erneut mit ihrer Faust auf den Tisch. „Was zur Hölle? Also kannst du _Hitler _wiederbeleben, aber nicht Ma-ya?“

„Er war nicht für Hitler verantwortlich,“ sagte Tatsuya.

„Richtig. Das hast du gerade alles erklärt.“ Ulala sank mit einem Seufzer in sich zusammen. „Es ist… Es ist einfach nicht _fair_. Nichts hiervon ist fair.“ Sie putzte ihre Nase mit dem Jäckchen. „Gott, ich bin so ein Wrack. Entschuldigt.“

Katsuya hielt ihr sein Taschentuch entgegen. „Miss Serizawa, nicht wahr? Hier.“

„Oh, wow, um, danke.“ Sie nahm es befangen an, das feuchte Jäckchen endlich freilassend. „Hey, ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich das Bad benutze?“

Während sie sich wieder bis zum Ende des Büros durchschlug, legte Katsuya das Jäckchen behutsam auf dem Tisch ab. „Die Geisel wurde gerettet.“

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Tamaki begeistert sein wird,“ sagte Todoroki trocken, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas Anderes richtete. „Tatsuya, mein Junge, es ist eine Ewigkeit her. Gut zu wissen, dass du immer noch in einem Stück bist. Was kann ich heute für dich tun?“

Nach Katsuyas Erfahrungen behandelten die meisten Erwachsenen Tatsuya mit verschiedenen Stufen von Frustration und Besorgnis, es kam darauf an wie viel Verantwortung sie ihm gegenüber empfanden. Zu sehen, wie einer ihn so kollegial, fast schon warm ansprach, war eine Erfahrung, die Tatsuya außerhalb von Eltern-Lehrer Gespräche mit seiner neusten Klassenlehrerin, die angeblich selbst die kriminellsten Jugendlichen verwandelte, noch nicht gemacht hatte. Diese Interaktion hatte nichts mit Parallelwelten oder mit Alternativversionen seines Selbst zu tun, und jede einfache Geste seinerseits schottete ihn immer mehr vom Leben seines Bruders ab.

„Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich,“ sagte Tatsuya. „Ich möchte ein neues Gerücht verbreiten lassen.“

„Nun gut, du weißt ja, wie es läuft. Du hast unsere Preisänderung allerdings nicht mitbekommen. Für das Übliche musst du mit einem Liter Petroleum oder Ähnlichem rechnen.“

Tatsuyas Augenbrauen zogen sich kurz zusammen. „Katsuya wird dich bezahlen.“

Die neue Tauschgesellschaft gefiel Katsuya immer noch nicht so recht. „Wir werden darüber reden, nachdem wir die Einzelheiten des Auftrags besprochen haben.“

„Soll mir recht sein.“ Todoroki lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Welches Signal soll meine Agentur verstärken?“

„Du musst eventuell ganz von vorne anfangen,“ meinte Tatsuya. „Ich verstehe, wenn das teurer ist.“ Katsuya verabschiedete sich mental von seinen Kaffeereserven. „Verbreite das Gerücht, dass Xibalba seine eigenen unendlichen Ressourcen produziert.“

Todorokis Gesichtsausdrück verdüsterte sich. „Glaubst du nicht, wir haben das nicht alles schon probiert? Die Menschen sind besessen von der Angst, dass alles zur Neige geht. Hoffnungsvolles Denken kann damit nicht mithalten.“

„Haben wirklich alle die Hoffnung verloren?“ Tatsuyas Stimme bebte vor Verzweiflung. „Dieser Kult in Honmaru-Park glaubte, dass wir in den Himmel aufstiegen.“

„Das war vor Monaten,“ antwortete Todoroki mit einem besorgten Stirnrunzeln. „Die meisten dieser neuen religiösen Bewegungen fielen auseinander, als die Dämonen sich hier niederließen. Hast du das nicht bemerkt?“

Tatsuya starrte ausdruckslos den Boden an, auf seiner Unterlippe kauend. „Aber wenn wir die Leute dazu bringen könnten zu glauben, dass die Stadt in den Himmel aufgestiegen-“

„Dann müssen wir uns jetzt wohl ranhalten,“ unterbrach Ulala sie. Katsuya drehte sich, um zu sehen wie sie das Büro durchschritt, aufgerichtet und mit trockenem Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren nur ein klein wenig gerötet. „Der Himmel sollte eigentlich nicht so beschissen sein.“

Katsuya rückte seine Brille zurecht. „‘Wir‘?“

„Natürlich! Ich werde mithelfen! Ist ja nicht so, als ob ich irgendetwas anderes mit meinem Leben anfangen kann.“ Sie setzte sich auf das Sofa und schlug die Beine übereinander. „Also, was ist der Plan?“

„Anscheinend müssen wir alle dazu bringen, Optimismus für den Weltuntergang zu fühlen.“ Todoroki legte seine dicken Finger zusammen. „Das Fernsehen hat den Job letztes Mal ziemlich gut ausgeführt. Nicht, dass man es den Leuten vorwerfen kann verzweifelt nach Antworten zu suchen, wenn die Stadt wegfliegt.“

„Ja,“ stimmte Ulala mit ein, „als das Buch erschien, gab es eine Miniserie über – wie heißen sie? – Prä-Astronauten. Weißt du, die Aliens, die die Pyramiden bauten und Zeichnungen in Südamerika erschufen. Das Ding auf dem wir fliegen ist angeblich ein UFO, das sie uns hinterließen. Zumindest haben sie das im Fernsehen gesagt.“

Tatsuya richtete seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf sie. „Glaubst du daran?“

„Ich denke schon? Ich meine, es war schon ziemlich überzeugend, so wie sie es alles dargelegt haben.“ Als er nicht sofort antwortete, fing sie an sich unter seinem Blick zu winden. „Hey, könntest du mich bitte nicht so anstarren?“

„Sorry.“ Er blickte stattdessen den Couchtisch an. „Wenn du wirklich bereit bist, zu helfen… Es gibt einen Pfad in das kollektive Unbewusstsein, wo selbst ein einziger Gedanke Realität werden kann.“

Leidlich bemerkte Katsuya, dass er verstand, was Tatsuya vorhatte. „Das hast du schon mal erwähnt. Ist dieses ganze Chaos nicht deswegen erst zustande gekommen?“

„Aber es ist nicht mehr wirklich _sein _Reich. Also…“ Tatsuya senkte den Blick, seine Lippen arbeiteten zusammen, als ob er auf einer schwierigen Idee herumkaute. „Letzten Sommer glaubten die Menschen, was sie in _In Lak’ech _gelesen hatten. Wenn genug Leute glauben, dass Aliens dieses Raumschiff zurückgelassen haben, dann sollte es auch nicht so schwer für sie sein daran zu glauben, dass Aliens zurückkommen und uns in den Himmel fliegen können. Alles was wir brauchen, sind genug Beweise, um sie zu inspirieren.“

Es verlief wirklich so, wie er gedacht hatte. „Also ist dein Plan was genau, die Existenz wohltätiger Aliens herbeizuwünschen?“

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?“ Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten drehte Tatsuya sich wieder zu Todoroki. „Kannst du es schaffen, dass die Leute wieder über _In Lak’ech _reden?“

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass noch irgendwer groß darüber nachdenkt, aber sobald Tamaki und Tadashi wieder hier sind, werde ich sie rausschicken, damit sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit darüber streiten können. Wenn sie unterhaltsam genug sind, könnten sie das Interesse der Leute wecken.“

„Sag ihr, sie soll ihn schlagen,“ schlug Ulala vor.

„Ich bezweifle, dass ich das erwähnen muss. Wenn ihr also meine Detektive den ganzen Tag beschäftigt, dann sollten vier Liter Petroleum doch wohl fair sein, nicht?“

Katsuya beäugte die Schublade, die er vorher nicht geöffnet hatte. „Was ist der Umrechnungskurs für Petroleum und die Nicht-Investigation des Besitzes von illegalen Feuerwaffen?"

„Angesichts der Tatsache, wie sehr deinem Bruder Privatdetektive doch egal sind,“ nuschelte Todoroki zu Tatsuya, „ist er ziemlich-“

Katsuya räusperte sich laut.

„Wir bringen es später vorbei,“ sagte Tatsuya, bereits die Tür anstrebend. Ulala eilte ihm hinterher. „Danke.“

Todoroki murmelte etwas, dass Katsuya wahrscheinlich nicht mal verstehen wollte. „Sag mal,“ rief er Tatsuya hinterher, „wo ist der Rest deiner Freunde? Lisa und Eikichi werden ebenfalls vermisst.“

Tatsuya blieb urplötzlich stehen. Ohne sich umzudrehen antwortete er: „Sie sind sicher. Sie kommen niemals zurück.“

„Das kann ich unmöglich ihren Eltern sagen. Was bedeutet das überhaupt?“

Katsuya versuchte sich vorzustellen wie jemand an seine eigene Tür klopfte und wilde Versprechungen machte, dass sein Bruder gesund und munter in einer Parallelwelt lebte. „Wenn sie nie wieder zurückkommen,“ sagte er, „dann mach die Sache nicht noch schwieriger, als sie schon ist. Ihre Familien verdienen es zu wissen.“

„Waren das die Freunde, mit denen du und Ma-ya unterwegs wart?“ fragte Ulala. „Kann irgendjemand mich auf den neusten Stand der Dinge bringen, während wir uns auf zum kollektiven Unbewusstsein machen?“

„Wir gehen doch nicht etwa sofort dahin, oder?“ Katsuya eilte seinem Bruder hinterher, der einfach weiterlief und dessen einzige Antwort ein kurzes Nicken war. „Tatsuya, sei nicht albern! Du bist seit weniger als einem Tag zuhause, du hast diesen Plan seit weniger als zehn Minuten, und ich muss heute Nachmittag auf Wache gehen.“

Tatsuya verlangsamte nicht einmal. „Ich habe nie gesagt du müsstest mitkommen.“

„Sei nicht lächerlich. Ich lasse dich nicht aus den Augen.“

Tatsuya zu berühren war immer ein nervenaufreibendes Vorhaben, eines, das am besten jemand ausführte, dessen Verständnis von Körpersprache sich nicht darum drehte festzustellen, ob das Subjekt gefährlich oder trügerisch war. Alle von Katsuyas Techniken des Entwaffnens beinhalteten wortwörtlich Waffen. Er beeilte sich um seine Hand trotzdem auf Tatsuyas Schulter zu legen, und bekam nichts für seine Anstrengungen außer sich anspannende Muskeln und einen stechenden Blick.

Katsuya ließ ihn los und griff doch lieber auf Worte zurück. „Ich will nur sagen, dass ich mir Sorgen um dich mache.“

Ein greller Lichtblitz lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Ulala, die in der Mitte der Straße angehalten hatte. Er war kaum noch überrascht, als eine menschenähnliche Figur sich über ihr manifestierte, rot und weiß mit scharfen, zerfetzten Rändern und etwas, das aussah wie ein Schuh, der in der zersplitterten Maske auf ihrem Gesicht feststeckte. Eine unglaubliche lange Peitsche wickelte sich um sie, auf eine Art und Weise die Katsuya unbehaglich machte, wobei die letzten paar Meter die Handgelenke zusammenbanden und zwischen ihnen herunterhingen.

„Ich hasse es wirklich, solch einen rührenden Moment zu unterbrechen,“ sagte Ulala, „aber eine Menge Basilisken sind auf dem Weg hierher, und sie sehen ziemlich wütend aus.“

\---

Angesichts der Neuanordnung der Erdoberfläche war es keine Übertreibung zu sagen, dass es Berge gab, die weniger stur waren als Tatsuya. Die Wanderung nach Rengedai gab Ulala genug Zeit, um das Limit der Fragen die er bereitwillig beantwortete, zu erreichen, und es gab Katsuya mehr als genug Zeit um sein Radio wieder zusammenzusetzen und peinlich berührt seinem Vorgesetzten zu erklären, dass er verhindert war.

„Hältst du dich für den einzigen Cop, der deinen Job tun kann?“ Togashi klang noch verschrobener unter einer Schicht Statik. „Hör zu, ich werde Ando rufen. Du kannst eine Schicht für ihn übernehmen, wenn irgendwelche seiner Verwandten von den Totgeglaubten zurückkommen.“ Bevor Katsuya antworten konnte, kam das unverkennbare Lachen einer Pixie durch das Radio, gefolgt von lautstarkem Fluchen und dem Ende des Anfunkens.

Vor ihm bog Tatsuya unerwartet in Richtung _Lotus _ab. Eine kleine Traube, hauptsächlich Menschen, hatte sich vor dem Eingang der Mall versammelt um zu handeln. Ein gemeinschaftliches Essen schien ebenfalls vorbereitet zu werden, insofern der Pyro Jack der sich innerhalb des tragbaren Grills befand seine hilfsbereite Laune beibehielt. Es war ein herzerwärmendes Bild, wenn auch ein unangebrachter Veranstaltungsplatz.

Katsuya schritt in die Menge und räusperte sich. „Dies hier ist eine löbliche Vorführung des Gemeinschaftsgeistes! Wie auch immer, es ist keine sichere oder anerkannte Stelle zum Grillen. Honmaru-Park-“

„Was zur Hölle ist los mit dir?“ Ulala ergriff ihm beim Schlips und zerrte ihn in Richtung der Türen.

„Es begünstigt Brände,“ war alles, was er herausbekam bevor der Blick in ihren Augen ihn zum Schweigen brachte.

Sie folgten Tatsuya durch die ausgeschlachteten Überreste des Food-Courts, dann hinter dem zurückgelassenen Uhrengeschäft und dem unterbesetzten Rosa Candida, vor welchem ein sehr spezifisches Schild stand, das jegliche Involvierung in illegale Waffengeschäfte verneinte, entlang. Katsuya verlangsamte um vielsagend den Angestellten über seine Sonnenbrille hinweg anzustarren, und beeilte sich dann um wieder aufzuholen.

Tatsuya hielt vor einer kargen Mauer zwischen zwei Ladenfronten, welche beide von dem abscheulichen Graffiti, das die meisten anderen Oberflächen bedeckte, verschont geblieben waren. Ulala, die sich in der Stille nicht wohl zu fühlen schien, begann laut nachzudenken: „Ich nehme an, wenn man sich in das kollektive Unbewusstsein einhaken will, dann kann man das auch genauso gut in der Mall machen. Ich wette es gab ‘ne Menge starke Gefühle hier, nicht? Mein Herz wurde einmal in einem Satomi Tadashi gebrochen.“

„Der Eingang ist nicht hier.“ Tatsuya ließ seine Hand über den zuvor von ihm angestarrten Abschnitt gleiten, als ob er darauf hoffte, einen übertünchten Riss zu finden. „Ich dachte… aber nein, sie haben sich beide zurückgezogen.“ Er seufzte und ließ die Hand fallen. „Lasst uns gehen.“

Katsuya verlor langsam die Nerven. „_Wohin _gehen? Wirst du dir nicht mal die Mühe machen um zu erklären, was das hier alles soll? Wie soll ich helfen können, wenn du mich immer so im Dunklen lässt?“

Tatsuya erwiderte nur kurz seinen Blick, bevor er weiterhuschte. „_Seven Sisters_.“

Die Stille dehnte sich aus bis Ulala ein entnervtes Schnauben von sich gab. „Gott, es ist so, als würde man zwei Igeln zusehen, die versuchen sich zu umarmen! Ihr wisst, dass das nur funktioniert, wenn ihr beide eure Bäuche zeigt, nicht?“

Katsuyas Hand hatte den Weg in seine Haare gefunden. „Igel…?“

Mit hochgezogenen Schultern verschwand Tatsuya in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren.

\---

Die Schulen waren nicht lange offengeblieben, nachdem der Ernst der Lage klar geworden war; der Versuch, verängstigte, trauernde und häufig auch verwaiste Kinder wie üblich zu unterrichten, war vergeblich. Der Großteil der Gebäude wurde in Schutzheime umgewandelt, einige wurden als Gefängnisse genutzt. Aber _Seven Sisters_, bereits vorher schon schwer beschädigt durch die Angriffe Letzen Bataillons, war nun nur noch eine Quelle für Dämonen. Selbst nachdem die erste Sturzflut nachgelassen hatte, war es zu riskant die Schule wieder zu beanspruchen.

Katsuya hatte das Polizeiabsperrband einmal übertreten, allein, als er erfahren hatte, dass sein Bruder zum letzten Mal im Inneren gesehen wurde. Er hatte nichts Ermutigendes gefunden, geschweige denn einen mystischen Übergang zu der See des Unbewussten. Nur Dunkelheit und Ruin und reizbare Dämonen, und noch schwärzere Dunkelheit als die Batterien in seiner Taschenlampe den Geist aufgegeben hatten.

Diesmal hatten sie das durch die dreckigen Fenster strahlende Sonnenlicht auf ihrer Seite, welches die Flure weniger unheimlich erschienen ließ als ein einsamer Lichtstrahl. Es hatte sich nicht viel seit seiner letzten Expedition verändert. Katsuya stellte fest; einige der riesigen Schlangenhäute und bizarren Nester sahen sogar vertraut aus.

Ulala rümpfte die Nase in der Nähe eines größeren Trümmerhaufens. „Ugh, Ratatöskr. Drei von ihnen haben das Apartment meines ehemaligen Nachbarn übernommen, und der Gestank ist wirklich grauenhaft.“ Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Warte, war das rassistisch?“

„Nicht von einem rechtlichen Standpunkt aus,“ versicherte Katsuya ihr. Zu dem Rücken seines Bruders meinte er: „Nach was für einer Art Übergang suchen wir? Ich habe letztes Mal hier nichts Außergewöhnliches gesehen.“

Tatsuya warf einen Blick über seine Schulter, Überraschung huschte kurz über sein Gesicht. „Du warst hier?“

„Ich hörte, dass du vielleicht hier sein könntest.“ Katsuya hielt die spitze Bemerkung von _Dachtest du, ich hätte nicht nach dir gesucht? _zurück und fügte hinzu: „Ich konnte auch nicht herausfinden, woher die Dämonen gekommen sind. Es gab Augenzeugenberichte davon, dass der Narurato-Stein geglüht haben soll, aber er war dunkel als ich ankam. Die einzigen auffälligen Objekte die ich fand, schienen kaputte, vom Letzten Bataillon zurückgelassene Apparaturen zu sein.“

„Du warst sogar auf der richtigen Spur.“ Mit einem Grunzen brach Tatsuya die stark mit Graffiti verzierte Tür des Klassenraums 1-C auf. Die Anspannung wich etwas aus seinem Gesicht, als er hereinschaute. „Gut. Der Nazi-Teleporter ist immer noch hier.“

„Der _was_?“ Ulala spähte über seine Schulter. „Oh, genau das, wonach es klang. Wir benutzen dieses Ding da doch nicht ernsthaft, oder?“

„Entweder das, oder das Nazi-Boot. Und dafür müssten wir einen Weg finden um den Narurato-Stein wieder zu reaktivieren.“

Katsuya drückte sich hinter ihnen in den Raum und beäugte das Gerät, das in der Mitte des Klassenzimmers stand misstrauisch. „Bist du dir sicher, dass er immer noch funktioniert?“

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich ihn zum Laufen bringen kann.“ Das Gerät war still und staubbedeckt, und Tatsuya kniete sich daneben, als ob er eine routinemäßige Wartung an seinem Motorrad vornahm. „In meinem Spind sollte ein Werkzeugkasten sein.“

„Ich hole ihn,“ sagte Katsuya. In einem anderen Leben hatte er zahllose vergessene Lunchboxen dort abgeliefert. Tatsuya war nie abgelenkter als bei der Mitnahme von Mittagessen, selbst wenn diese Lunchboxen hausgemachte Desserts beinhalteten.

Katsuyas Schritte hallten in dem leeren Flur. Er fand eine in den Spind gestopfte Papiertüte vor, zugebunden mit einer Schleife und dekoriert mit Stickern. „Für meinen süßen Chinyan!“ stand auf dem angehefteten Zettel. Er schüttelte und roch an der Tüte und alles deutete darauf hin, dass die Inhalte einmal Kekse gewesen waren. Katsuya legte sie sanft an ihren Platz zurück, nachdem er den Werkzeugkasten herausgenommen hatte.

Als er zum Klassenraum zurückkam hatte Tatsuya bereits eine Schalttafel an der Rückseite des Geräts aufgebrochen und war damit beschäftigt, den Staub zu entfernen. Wortlos streckte er eine Hand aus und Katsuya übergab ihm die Werkzeuge.

„Den musst du aber nicht einstecken, oder?“ fragte Ulala, die auf einem der Tische saß. „Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass es hier noch einen Stromanschluss gibt.“

„Nein. Ich starte den Generator neu.“ Tatsuya tat irgendetwas schnelles und cleveres mit dem Schraubenzieher. Trotz seiner Angewohnheit sich immer zurückzuziehen, wenn er nach Plänen für die Zukunft gefragt wurde, hatte er gute Voraussetzungen um Mechaniker oder vielleicht Ingenieur zu werden, wenn er wollte. Er hatte Begabungen für viele Dinge solange es darum ging, der Karriereberatung seines Bruders nicht zuzuhören.

Er schob eine Zange in die Eingeweide der Maschine. Einen Moment später knisterte und funkte etwas. „Vorsichtig,“ sagte Katsuya.

„Ich weiß, was ich hier tue.“ Ein kratzendes Geräusch kam aus dem Inneren der Apparatur, gefolgt von einem weiteren besorgniserregenden, elektrischen Geräusch. Während eine Reihe von Ächzern und Knallgeräuschen ertönte flackerten Lichter um den Sockel.

Ulala lehnte sich neugierig darüber. „Wow, es ist wie irgendetwas aus so ‘nem kitschigen Science-Fiction-Film! Andererseits, das echte Leben ist irgendwie wie ein kitschiger Science-Fiction-Film…“

„Miss Serizawa, bitte fassen Sie nichts an.“ Katsuya sah nervös zu, als Tatsuya ein paar weitere Handgriffe ausführte und dann endlich seine Hand aus den Kabeln entfernte. „Und du bist dir sicher, dass uns das irgendwie zum kollektiven Unbewussten führt?“

„Es sollte uns irgendwo tief unten in Xibalba wieder ausspucken. Von dort werden wir ein paar Stockwerke nach unten zum Kern laufen müssen.“

Ulala zupfte an dem Verband ihrer linken Hand. „Also, spazieren wir durch den guten Teil Aobas oder den schlechten Teil Hirasakas?“  
  
Tatsuya schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Die Dämonen in Xibalba sind gefährlicher als alle in der Stadt. Und versucht an nichts zu denken.“

Nachdem er einen Moment lang ratlos mit dieser plötzlichen Überleitung gerungen hatte, spähte Katsuya missbilligend über seine Sonnenbrille. „‘Dort, wo selbst ein einziger Gedanke zur Realität werden kann‘, nicht? Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache.“

„Dann komm nicht mit.“

„Sag das nicht noch einmal.“ Dies kam schneidender heraus als gewollt, aber manchmal waren bissige Worte die Einzigen, die nicht von Tatsuya abperlten. Sein abgewandter Blick verriet ihm, dass er seinen Punkt klar herübergebracht hatte.

Als die Stille sich weiter in die Länge zog, schaute Ulala zwischen den beiden hin und her und deutete dann mit ihrem Daumen auf den Teleporter. „Also sind die Dämonen scheußlicher und alles, an das wir zu sehr glauben wird wirklich passieren. Verstanden. Wird es einfacher, wenn wir nur hier rumsitzen und uns streiten?“

Wenn irgendjemand Katsuya gefragt hätte, wie das Innere eines antiken, von Aliens, welche eine Inspiration für die Maya gewesen waren, gebauten Raumschiffes aussähe, dann wäre das neon-geäderte, goldene Labyrinth Xibalbas gar nicht mal so daneben. Was vermutlich auch der springende Punkt war.

Sie hatten sich nicht zu weit aus ihrem ersten Raum herausgewagt bevor er bemerkte, dass seine Gedanken sich um die Frage kreisten, ob die Maya wohl Menschenopfer gebracht hatten. Schnell lenkte er sich damit ab auf die Geräusche sich eventuell nähernder Dämonen zu achten. Es war exakt die Frage, auf die sie keine Antwort wollten.

Ulala wurde in der Mitte des Korridors langsamer, fasziniert von dem Schauspiel der fließenden Lichter. Ihre Augen folgten einem intrikaten, grünen Puls, der sich schlängelnd über die Decke zog. „Hey,“ sagte sie, „es gibt hier unten ‘ne Menge Dämonen, nicht? Ich frage mich, was sie wohl alle fressen.“

„Denk weiter darüber nach,“ warnte Katsuya sie, „und wir werden es herausfinden.“

„Du sagst das als wäre es was Schlechtes. Ich hatte heute kein Mittag, weißt du.“ Sie verschränkte die Arme hinter ihrem Nacken und streckte sich. „Ich wette es gibt riesige Gärten mit künstlichen Himmeln, wie in diesem Film. Du weißt schon, der mit dem süßen, kleinen Roboter?“

Das Geräusch von Tatsuyas gezogenem Schwert lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. „Irgendetwas kommt,“ sagte er. „Und hört auf, nachzudenken.“

Ein Inferno in der Form eines Vogels raste um die Ecke, und Helios manifestierte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig um das ausgeatmete Feuer zu absorbieren. Seinen versengten Ärmel betrachtend, zog Katsuya seine Waffe. „Keine Bewegung! Sie greifen einen Gesetzeshüter an!“

Der Vogel kreischte herablassend. Apolls mechanische Faust umschloss seinen Schnabel bevor er noch einmal ausatmen konnte. Während seiner Anstrengungen sich selbst zu befreien, wirbelten seine Flügel glühend heiße Böen auf.

Ulala benutzte Helios als Schild, während sie Kallisto präzise Peitschenhiebe austeilen ließ. Katsuya gab die Hoffnung auf eine freie Schussbahn auf und fokussierte sich darauf, Helios von ausufernden Flammen fernzuhalten. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, warum „katzenartig“ und „maßgeschneidert“ mit einer extremen Hitzebeständigkeit zusammenhing; zumindest war Apoll farbcodiert. Er hatte nicht mal den Hauch einer Ahnung was Kallistos Affinitäten betraf.

Als die Flammen sich endlich in Asche verwandelten fragte Katsuya: „Geht es allen gut?“

Nachdem Ulala sich selbst gründlich inspiziert und genickt hatte, gab Tatsuya ihnen beiden einen Hab-ichs-euch-doch-gesagt-Blick und lief weiter.

Innerhalb von Minuten erwies sich die Aggressivität des Vogels als typisch. Die paar Dämonen, die sich zu Verhandlungen herabließen, hatten unverschämte Erwartungen und heißblütige, kratzbürstige Temperamente; die Dämonen, die es sich in Sumaru-Stadt gemütlich gemacht hatten, waren verglichen hiermit Musterbürger. Um fair zu sein, Katsuya war weit außerhalb seines Zuständigkeitsbereiches und unvertraut mit den lokalen Regelungen, aber es war schließlich nicht so, als ob unerlaubtes Gelände betrat. Das kollektive Unbewusstsein war die Antithese zu Privatgelände. Sicherlich hatten die Menschen genauso viel Recht es zu besetzen, wie die Dämonen.

Sie waren alle lädiert und keuchend als sie eine Tür antrafen, die Tatsuya nicht ignorierte. „Hier rein!“ rief er. „Dort werden sie uns nicht belästigen.“

Katsuya verschaffte Ulala Deckungsfeuer, während diese durch die auseinandergleitende Tür flitzte, und sprintete ihr dann hinterher. Ein verirrter Eisstrahl riss ihm die Sonnenbrille vom Gesicht herunter. Aus Reflex fing er sie auf, aber das unerwartet helle Licht im Inneren des Raumes ließ seine Augen anfangen zu tränen. Die Türen schlossen sich hinter ihm polternd. Während er blinzelte, damit sich seine Augen daran gewöhnen konnten, schnappte etwas nach seinem Ärmelaufschlag.

„Beruhig dich,“ sagte Ulala. „Es ist nur ein Tomatenstock.“

„Ein was?“ Er hörte auf wild um sich zu schlagen, setzte seine Sonnenbrille wieder auf und spähte argwöhnisch den üppigen, unmöglichen Garten vor ihm an. Statt des die Korridore dominierenden Neongoldes wurde dieser Raum von etwas wie Sonnenlicht erhellt, das von einer hellblauen Decke schien. Er löste den Strauch von seinem Ärmel und sah zu, wie er sich wieder einer Pflanze, voll von reifen Tomaten, zuwandte.

„Das war vorher nicht hier,“ sagte Tatsuya, ein Hauch von Vorwurf in seiner Stimme.

Ulala zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab‘ euch erzählt, dass ich kein Mittag hatte.“ Mit einem heiteren Summen pflückte sie einen dicken Granatapfel von der nächsten Staude.

Katsuya zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Bist du dir sicher, dass es ungefährlich ist?“

„Warum sollten sie gefährlich sein?“ Sie beschwor Kallisto, damit diese den Granatapfel mit ihrer scharfen Peitschenspitze aufschneiden konnte. „Ihr solltet auch etwas essen. Hunger macht euch launenhaft.“

„Ich habe keine schlechte Laune.“ Katsuya ließ die Worte auf seiner Zungenspitze zergehen, bevor er widerwillig seine Optionen durchging. Der Garten hatte keinen Respekt für die Regeln der Agrikultur; stattdessen gruppierte er Pflanzen aus inkompatiblen Klimata und Wachstumsperioden zusammen. Er pflückte einen Apfel und empfand ihn als knackige, süße Erinnerung daran, dass er in der Nacht zuvor kein Abendbrot gehabt hatte. Nach der Feststellung, dass es kein anständiges Behältnis gab um das Apfelgehäuse zu entsorgen, steckte er es einfach in den Boden und lief zum Eingang zurück um die Tomaten zu probieren, die ihn unterwegs belästigt hatten. „Iss etwas, Tatsuya,“ rief er quer durch den Raum.

Für einige Zeit waren sie alle ruhig, abgesehen von dem Knirschen, Saugen und gelegentlichen, zufriedenen Brummen. Nach ihrem dritten Granatapfel sagte Ulala: „Seht ihr, wenn die Leute nicht durch den Nazi-Teleporter und diese Dämonenhallen müssten, dann könnten ein paar dieser Gärten die ganze Stadt versorgen. Naja, mehr als nur ein paar. Ich meine, hier drinnen wachsen Mais und vier verschiedene Arten Kartoffeln. Ich wette in diesem kleinen Teich gibt es Fische.“

Katsuya hatte den Teich nicht einmal wahrgenommen, aber jetzt kräuselte sich seine Oberfläche als ob lebendige Kreaturen darunter schwammen.

„Man kann mit Kartoffeln Elektrizität erzeugen, nicht?“ fügte Ulala hinzu. „Ich erinner‘ mich daran, wie wir das in der Schule gemacht haben.“

Tatsuya schaute von der Gurke auf, in der er herumgestochert hatte. „Nicht genug.“

„Wenigstens ist es irgendetwas. Jungs, ich denke es könnte wirklich funktionieren. Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich mich so hoffnungsvoll gefühlt habe seit… naja, muss schon ‘ne Weile her sein.“ Lächelnd ließ sie die ausgehöhlte Schale des Granatapfels fallen und ging zum Teich um sich zu waschen.

Tatsuyas Gesichtsausdruck blieb distanziert und besorgt, also näherte Katsuya sich ihm mit einer Handvoll Kirschtomaten. „Hier, koste mal eine.“ Als Tatsuya sie akzeptierte wartete er bis er aufhörte zu Kauen und fragte dann: „Woran denkst du?“

„Nichts.“ Tatsuyas Nägel bohrten sich in die Schale der Gurke. „Bitte…frag mich einfach nichts weiter.“

Sie teilten den Rest der Tomaten in Stille, bis Ulala sich zu ihnen gesellte. „Kommt, ihr Igel,“ meinte sie fröhlich. „Und denkt mit mir an glückliches Essen, okay? Vielleicht schaffen wir es den nächsten Raum in einen Izayaka zu verwandeln.“

Der nächste Raum würde zwar keine Preise gewinnen, aber zumindest gab es keine angriffslustigen Dämonen. Katsuya hatte keine Beschwerden; der letzte Kampf hatte ein Pack dämonischer Hunde mit enormen, goldenen Halsbändern, die ihren Bissen irgendwie nie in die Quere kamen, inkludiert. Helios‘ Anwesenheit hatte gen Ende angefangen zu schmerzen, so als ob Katsuya sich einen Muskel in seinem Gehirn gezerrt hätte.

Ulala ließ sich auf den leeren Boden fallen und gab alle Geräusche von sich, die Katsuya in seinem Inneren unterdrückte. „Ugh, es fühlt sich so an, als hätte irgendeiner von denen einen Zahn in meinem Hintern gelassen.“

Tatsuya fischte etwas aus seiner Tasche und kniete sich neben sie. „Hier, das könnte-“

„Hey, es ist nicht _so _schlimm. Manchmal mag ich es einfach mich zu beschweren, okay?“ Sie schlug seine Hand weg. „Überhaupt, du bist auch verletzt. Nimm du es.“

„Oder behalte es,“ schlug Katsuya vor, „bis es irgendjemandem wirklich schlecht geht.“ Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand und spürte jeden schmerzenden Muskel in seinen Beinen, als er sie von ihrer Last befreite.

Tatsuya blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her, seine Stirn runzelnd. „Wir sollten hier nicht bleiben. Es ist nicht sicher.“

Ulala hob ihren Kopf um ihn anzustarren. „Oh, aber die Flure sind es?“

„Wieso ist es nicht sicher?“ fragte Katsuya.

„Das ist der Ort, an dem…“ Tatsuya starrte den Boden an, seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt, bis er den Kopf schüttelte. „Egal.“

Es gab Kokosnüsse auf dieser Erde, die sich einem leichter öffneten als Tatsuya. Katsuya zählte bis zehn um die Schärfe in seiner Stimme abzumindern. „Dann lass uns ein paar Minuten hierbleiben, damit wir uns etwas ausruhen können. Denk daran was passieren würde, wenn wir in noch so einen Hinterhalt gerieten.“

In unempfänglicher Stille kauerte Tatsuya sich in die entfernteste Ecke des Raumes. Katsuya seufzte und rieb seine Schläfen.

Ulala rutschte nah genug um ihm zuflüstern zu können. „Um Himmels Willen, kannst du ihn nicht einfach mal umarmen?“

„So funktioniert das nicht.“

„Und du denkst wirklich, dass _das _hier funktioniert?“ Sie setzte sich neben ihn. „Ich weiß, ich kenne euch beide noch nicht so lang… und ich bin auch keine gute Menschenkennerin… aber offensichtlich geht es ihm nicht gut.“ Ihren Kopf in die gegenüber liegende Seite des Raumes neigend fügte sie hinzu: „Und er ist ein Löwe, nicht wahr? Wahrscheinlich geratet ihr sogar an einem guten Tag dauerhaft aneinander.“

Katsuya schnaubte.

„In Ordnung,“ sagte sie im Aufstehen. „Ich werde ihn für dich umarmen.“

Er hielt sie am Saum ihres Shirts fest. „D-das wäre nicht angebracht, Miss Serizawa!“

„Ernsthaft? Egal, du bist immer ernst.“ Ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben als sie sich erneut niederließ. „Du weißt schon, dass die Mädchen sich wahrscheinlich bereits seit der Junior-High um ihn rissen, oder?“

„Das ist kein bewiesener Fakt und es ist auch vom Thema abweichend.“ Mit verschränkten Armen unterbrach Katsuya den Blickkontakt. „Du musst verstehen, dass man ihn nicht zwingen kann. Wenn ich es tue zieht er sich zurück.“

Sie öffnete ihren Mund, vermutlich um zu streiten, aber alles, das herauskam, war ein Aufschrei. „Weg, weg!“ schrie sie, beide Hände um seinen Arm geschlungen.

Katsuya stolperte auf und davon, bevor er sich umdrehte um zu sehen, was sie so erschreckt hatte. Die Wand in der Nähe seines Sitzplatzes kräuselte sich wie ein Vorhang, ihre intrikaten, eingemeißelten Glyphen glätteten sich zu flüssigem Gold. Er stieß seinerseits einen alarmierten Schrei aus und bemerkte erst einen Moment später, dass dieser sich mit Tatsuyas überlappte.

Klapperndes Metall kündigte an, dass Tatsuya ungewöhnlich ungeschickt sein Schwert gezogen hatte. „Ich sagte, denkt an nichts.“ Seine Stimme klang abgehackt und Katsuya konnte nicht feststellen wogegen seine Wut sich richtete. „Es ist nicht sicher, zu…“

Er verstummte allmählich, als die schmelzende Wand nach außen flutete, als ob sich etwas von hinten durchdrückte. Das Gold drapierte sich über eine menschenähnliche Form und floss über zunehmend detailliertere Kontouren, bis es sich in einen perfekten Doppelgänger Tatsuyas verwandelt hatte.

Katsuyas Hand hielt auf ihrem Weg zu seiner Waffe inne. „Was zur Hölle?“

„Du bist nicht echt,“ fauchte Tatsuya. Er zitterte so heftig, dass sein fester Griff um das Schwert ein Wunder war. „Du hast keine Kraft hier.“

Ein sadistisches Grinsen verzerrte das Gesicht der Statue. „Dachtest du wirklich, du würdest mich je loswerden? Du brauchst mein Mal nicht, um mich auf deiner Haut zu spüren.“ Seine Zunge glitt obszön über seine Lippen. „Betrachte dies als mein Abschiedsgeschenk: du wirst niemals vergessen.“

Licht loderte um Ulala auf, als Kallisto sich manifestierte. „Lass ihn in Ruhe oder ich trete dir in deinen glänzenden Hintern!“

„Behalte deine Hände dort, wo ich sie sehen kann!“ Katsuya richtete seine Waffe auf den Kopf der Statue, krampfhaft das mulmige Gefühl verdrängend auf seinen Bruder zu zielen. „Du hast das Recht zu schweigen, und am besten fängst du gleich damit an!“

Die Statue warf ihnen beiden einen gelangweilten Blick zu, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Tatsuya richtete. „So erbärmlich, wie ihr Maden um eine Leiche kämpft. Für ein Jahr oder eine Generation zu leben – das macht keinen Unterschied. Die Menschheit ist ein Fleck Spucke in dem Kiefer der Leere, und selbst eure unterentwickelten Gehirne müssen doch verstehen, dass ich bereits _gewonnen_ habe.“

Das Ding warf seinen gestohlenen Kopf zurück und lachte, den Kiefer weiter öffnend als anatomisch möglich. Seine Glieder spalteten sich wie mikrowellenerhitzte Würstchen und entfalteten sich in dutzende Tentakel.

Katsuyas Kugel prallte wild in alle Richtungen ab, aber die Steine Kallistos hinterließen Dellen. Er beschwor Helios, seine Zähne aufgrund der Schmerzen in seinem Gehirn zusammenbeißend und schüttete Feuer aus. Die in seine Richtung ausschlagenden Tentakel wichen zurück.

Das geräuschvolle Abprallen von Metall richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Tatsuya, welcher verzweifelt auf den Tentakel, der sich um sein Bein gewunden hatte, einschlug. „Waffen bringen nichts!“ schrie Katsuya ohne eine Wirkung zu erzielen.

Helios machte einen Satz, die Pfoten von Feuer erleuchtet, und krallte sich fest, bist der Tentakel regungslos wurde. Katsuyas Magen zog sich zusammen bei der Erkenntnis, dass er von unzähligen, stumm schreienden Gesichtern bedeckt war.

Einer von Kallistos Felsbrocken fiel auf die Mitte der sich windenden Tentakel. Der Aufprall stieß die Kreatur einen halben Meter zurück, aber sie erholte sich fast augenblicklich. Keuchend rief Ulala: „Tatsuya, was zur Hölle ist dieses Ding?“

„Es ist mein Problem,“ antwortete er, oder so ähnlich; seine Stimme war zu leise um über den Lärm von aufprallendem Metall hinweg zu tönen. Apoll barst in die Luft über ihm und glühte wie ein fallender Stern.

Katsuya erkannte den drohenden Angriff und rief Helios zurück. „Miss Serizawa, weg da!“

Einer der Tentakel griff nach ihrem Arm, aber Kallisto ließ Steine auf ihn niederprasseln und bot Schutz, als sie sich losriss und rannte. Sobald sie Katsuya am anderen Ende des Raumes erreicht hatte, stürzte Apoll in die Mitte der Tentakel und brannte wie eine winzige Atombombe. Katsuya schirmte sie beide von dem Licht und den nachfolgenden Granatsplittern ab.

Als er seinen Arm senkte, war der Boden bedeckt von Goldbrocken, die zuckten wie sterbende Insekten. Trotz seiner Bemühungen zogen sich Risse spinnennetzartig über die Ränder seiner Sonnenbrille. Ulala zupfte sich schillernde Trümmer aus den Haaren und ihrer Kleidung, schien aber sonst unverletzt zu sein.

Tatsuya stand abseits. Bleich und erschöpft schaukelte er unsicher auf seinen Füßen hin und her. „Es tut mir leid,“ sagte er, kaum hörbar. „Es war alles meine Schuld. Es tut mir leid.“

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Ulala zu ihm rüber, legte ihre Arme um ihn und zog seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter herunter. Ein Schauer durchlief seinen Körper, aber auch wenn er sich nicht an ihr festklammerte, stieß er sie ebenso wenig von sich. Ihre Blicke trafen sich über seinen Kopf hinweg und sie formte mit den Lippen, „Siehst du?“

Katsuya schlug die Hände vor dem Gesicht zusammen.

Ulala streichelte Tatsuyas Haare ein wenig, eine Schicht Goldstaub aufwirbelnd, bevor sie seine Schulter drückte und ihn losließ. Nachdem sie ihm ein ermutigendes Lächeln gegeben hatte, kehrte sie zu Katsuya zurück.

„Du bist dran,“ wisperte sie, Katsuya mit einem unangebrachten Klaps auf seinen Hintern nach vorne treibend.

Er warf ihr einen beleidigten Blick zu, bevor er ein paar Schritte nach vorn ging.

Tatsuya schwankte ein wenig zurück, und er befolgte den Hinweis und nahm sich ein paar Sekunden Zeit, um seine Worte und Stimme nochmal zu ordnen. Schließlich entschloss er sich dafür: „Willst du darüber reden?“

„Nein.“ Nichtsdestotrotz holte Tatsuya zittrig Luft und sagte: „Dieser Ort… er lässt deine Ängste wahr werden. Letztes Mal sahen sie aus wie meine Freunde.“

Er pausierte so lange, dass Katsuya nicht anders konnte als weiter nachzuhaken: „Und dieses Mal?“

„Er nahm meine Form schon einmal an, auf der anderen Seite.“ Tatsuya hielt seinen Blick gesenkt und bohrte die Fingernägel in seine Handinnenfläche. Er spuckte das Pronomen aus, als ob es bitter wäre: „Er ist der Verantwortliche für die wahrgewordenen Gerüchte. Er hat alles eingefädelt, schon vor tausenden von Jahren. Wir waren seine Marionetten und wir haben es nicht einmal bemerkt, bis es zu spät war. Er hat uns benutzt um das Ende der Welt herbeizuführen.“

„Es ist noch nicht vorbei,“ erinnerte Katsuya ihn. „Das ist der Grund, warum wir hier sind.“

Tatsuya schaute nicht hoch. „Wir wären vielleicht nicht mal hier, wenn ich nicht…“

Die Stille zog sich in die Länge. „Was auch immer du getan haben magst,“ sagte Katsuya, „ich sollte zumindest auf eine selbstsüchtige Art und Weise froh sein.“

„Nein, das sollest du nicht sein. Vielleicht hättet ihr euch alle mit der anderen Seite synchronisiert, wenn ich nicht alles ruiniert hätte.“

Kopfschmerzen verbargen sich hinter Worten wie „synchronisiert“, also ließ Katsuya es unkommentiert. Nach den Details eines schauerlichen, für den Weltuntergang verantwortlichen Genies zu fragen, schien ebenso nicht besonders ergiebig, und „vielleicht“ war eine von Reue gestellte Falle. „Wie auch immer, ich bin egoistischerweise froh, dich wiederzuhaben.“

Tatsuyas Atem stockte. „Es tut mir leid.“

„Das ist nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen solltest.“ Katsuya ging gedanklich alles noch einmal durch, darauf hoffend, dass zumindest einige Puzzleteile sich zusammenfinden würden. „Das ist also die Last, die du mit dir herumgetragen hast?“

Tatsuya verschränkte die Arme und blieb still, schwer atmend. Als die Zeit weiterlief und Katsuya es schaffte ihn nicht zu bedrängen, antwortete er schließlich: „Unsere Erinnerungen waren der Preis für die Erschaffung einer neuen Welt. Meine Freunde hielten alle ihr Versprechen. Ich habe beinahe alles zerstört, weil ich sie nicht loslassen konnte.“

Kein Wunder, dass er sich bei der Rückkehr der Anderen so sicher gewesen war. Er zitterte wieder und Katsuya hatte keine Ahnung, ob eine Berührung die Situation verschlimmern würde. Als Katsuya schließlich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte spannte er sich an.

_Du kannst dir dafür nicht die Schuld geben, _wollte Katsuya sagen, aber es wäre leer gewesen. Wer war er schon, dass er Behauptungen über diese bizarre, neue Realität anstellen konnte, in der Klatsch Zivilisationen aufbaute und niederriss? _Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt? _war noch schlimmer. Letztendlich ließ er seine Hand fallen und sagte: „Weißt du, ein Mann ist nicht jemand, der nie Fehler macht; er ist jemand, der die Verantwortung für sie übernimmt.“ Nach einer Sekunde fügte er hinzu: „Du hättest es nicht vor mir verstecken müssen.“

Tatsuya schaute ihm unerforschlich in die Augen. Er fing an den Kopf zu schütteln, schien es sich aber dann noch einmal zu überlegen. „Ich hatte dich gerade auf der anderen Seite zurückgelassen. Als du anfingst Fragen zu stellen, dachte ich ‚Ich kann das nicht noch einmal machen. Ich kann nicht von vorne beginnen.‘“

„Du bist achtzehn,“ betonte Katsuya. „Du wirst noch oft von neu beginnen müssen.“

Tatsuya schnaubte und senkte den Blick, aber es war kaum Groll darin. Seine Hand glitt in seine Tasche und tauchte wieder auf, das Feuerzeug fest umfassend, mit welchem er klickte als ob er versuchte, den Kanal der Unterhaltung zu verändern.

Katsuya entschied sich dazu, mitzuspielen. „Du trägst dieses Ding schon seit Jahren mit dir rum. Woher hast du es?“

Das Klicken hörte auf. „Es war ein Geschenk.“

Er umklammerte es wie eine Rettungsleine. Vielleicht waren die Freunde mit denen er wie Pech und Schwefel durch die Stadt gejagt war, gar nicht mal so neu gewesen, sondern eher wiederentdeckte alte Freunde. Er betrat erneut gefährliches Territorium indem er fragte: „Von einem der Freunde, die du nicht loslassen konntest?“

Tatsuya zögerte, nur für einen Moment, bevor er seinen Blick hob und sein Kinn herausfordernd vorschob. „Von meinem _Freund_.“

Welche Antwort er auch immer erwartet hatte, es war nicht sprachlose Stille gewesen. Seine Augen verengten sich, als er sich wegdrehte.

Katsuya hielt inne um seine Gedanken zu sammeln. Wenn er schon spät dran war, dann machte es keinen Sinn die Antwort zu überstürzen. „Du wählst einen schwierigen Weg,“ sagte er zuletzt.

Tatsuyas Schultern sackten nach unten.

„Also ist alles was ich versprechen kann, dass ich nicht zulasse, wenn dir irgendjemand das Leben deshalb schwerer macht.“

Selbst vor dem Feuer war Tatsuya nie großmäßig emotional gewesen, Er lächelte kaum, solange es sich nicht um etwas drehte, das zwei Räder und einen Motor hatte. Nach diesen Maßstäben war es mehr als genug zu sehen, wie die scharfen Linien seines Gesichts und seine Haltung sich glätteten als er sich wieder umdrehte. „Es ist jetzt eh egal,“ sagte er sanft. „Er hat sein Versprechen gehalten. Er hat ein neues Leben auf der anderen Seite.“

Natürlich war es nicht egal, aber Katsuya fiel keine Art und Weise ein, wie er dies ausdrücken konnte ohne streitlustig zu klingen. Er gab sich zufrieden mit: „Wenn du bereit bist, würde ich gerne mehr über ihn hören. Und über deine anderen Freunde.“

Nach einem kurzen Zögern nickte Tatsuya. Katsuya gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter bevor er sich entfernte um ihm etwas Privatsphäre zu gönnen. Es war immer noch wichtig, so dachte er, ihn nicht zu sehr zu bedrängen.

Ulala war in die andere Ecke des Raumes gedriftet, wo sie träge Granatsplitter mit ihrem Fuß anstieß und so tat als ob sie nicht gerade alles mitgehört hätte. Ihre Finger zuckten um die Überbleibsel einer dünnen, zylinderähnlichen Form. Katsuya schlängelte sich neben sie und fragte leise: „Du hast nicht zufällig noch ein paar Zigaretten?“

„Ha, ich wünschte! Als ich hörte, dass die Erde angehalten hat, bin ich so durchgedreht, dass ich nichts Anderes tun konnte, als vor dem Fernseher zu sitzen und zu rauchen. Wenn ich mich zusammengerissen hätte, dann würde ich vielleicht noch ein oder zwei Schachteln haben… oder vielleicht auch nicht.“ Sie seufzte. „Naja, Ma-ya hat mir sowieso immer gesagt ich soll aufhören.“

Katsuya nickte. „Ich habe aufgehört um ein besseres Vorbild für Tatsuya zu sein. Ich weiß nicht ob er es wertschätzt, aber allein hätte ich es nicht geschafft.“

„Ja, das verstehe ich.“ Ulala seufzte erneut. „Ich habe keine Geschwister oder so. Ma-ya ist die einzige Person in meinem Leben, die je geblieben ist.“ Als sie wegschaute erhaschte er einen flüchtigen Blick auf ihr bröckelndes Lächeln. „Wie auch immer, wir sollten-“

Die Wand wackelte erneut, diesmal spuckte sie die goldene Nachbildung einer entfernt vertrauten Frau aus. Katsuya musste nicht lange wegen ihrer Identität rätseln; Ulala gab ein würgendes Geräusch von sich, welches von Tatsuya wiederholt wurde.

Das Ding lachte wie zerspringendes Glas. „Red‘ keine Scheiße,“ sagte es höhnisch grinsend, mit in die Seite gestemmten Armen. „Du warst froh, dass ich dir endlich nicht mehr im Weg stand, hab ich nicht Recht? Du hattest endlich die Chance im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Und wie ist das für dich gelaufen?“

„Ich hab’s nicht so gemeint!“ Ulalas Hände zitterten. „Ich rede dummes Zeug, wenn ich betrunken bin. Ich war eifersüchtig… und kleinlich… aber ich…“

„Sie ist nicht echt,“ sagte Tatsuya schneidend. „Hör nicht hin.“

Das Ding, das nicht Maya war drehte sich zu ihm mit einem koketten Lächeln. „Also bist du bereit mich zu vergessen?“

Katsuya erhob seine Waffe, obwohl er nicht erwartete, viel damit ausrichten zu können. „Ihr wisst beide, dass sie nicht echt ist! Hört auf, euch in die Irre-“

„Fragst du dich nicht, was er dir sonst noch verschweigt?“ unterbrach die Statue ihn. „Fragst du dich nicht, welchen Anteil du an mir hast?“

Er schoss.

Dieses Mal bohrte die Kugel sich in das Metall so leicht wie in Fleisch, und einige der geschockten Geräusche die er hörte kamen vermutlich aus seinem eigenen Mund. Die Statue stolperte zurück, bevor sie ihre Hand nach unten fallen ließ, eine Sturzflut roten Blutes freilassend.

Tatsuya erholte sich als erstes und sprang mit gezücktem Schwert auf sie zu, aber er war sichtlich erschüttert; als er ausholte hielt die Statue sein Handgelenk in ihrer blutigen Hand fest. Sie riss Tatsuya an ihren Körper und flüsterte hörbar: „Warum sagst du mir nicht was schlimmer ist, als vergessen zu werden?“

„Duck dich!“ schrie Katsuya ihn an. „Ich brauche freie Schussbahn!“

Ulala hetzte achtlos durch seine Schussbahn und riss sowohl die Statue, als auch Tatsuya zu Boden, die Statue dort festnagelnd. Tatsuya rollte sich weg als ihr Griff sich löste.

„Du bist nicht sie!“ schrie Ulala, während sie auf die Statue einschlug. Jeder Schlag klang, als ob er auf Fleisch treffen würde. Das Blut floss immer noch aus der Schusswunde auf den Boden und sickerte in ihren Rock. „Hör auf, ihr Gesicht zu benutzen!“ Ihre Faust traf den Kiefer des Dings und mit einem widerwärtigen, organischen Schrei zersplitterte die Statue unter ihr.

Sie blieb auf ihren Knien, schwer atmend, als Katsuya seinem Bruder auf die Füße half. Als sie sich ihr näherten stand sie allein auf und schenkte ihnen die reumütige Verzerrung eines Lächelns. Blut beschmutzte immer noch ihren Rock. „Sorry. Das war meine Schuld.“

„Ich hab‘ es verschlimmert,“ sagte Tatsuya.

„Hör auf, die ganze Schuld an dich zu reißen, okay? Lass uns auch mal Scheiße bauen.“ Ulala verpasste ihm einen leichten Schlag auf den Arm, wobei Goldstaub von ihren Knöcheln rieselte. Zu Katsuya sagte sie: „Also, bist du jetzt an der Reihe?“

„Nicht, wenn ich mitreden darf.“ Er dachte weder an seine Eltern auf dem Strand von Kobe, als die Reglosigkeit sie in das Meer zog, noch an die außer Kontrolle geratenen Essensaufstände, noch an den „Anteil“, den er an einer Frau hatte, die klaffende Löcher in denen zurückließ, die sie liebten. „Geht es euch gut?“

Tatsuya nickte, und schaute ihm dafür sogar in die Augen. Ulala wedelte mit den Händen und sagte: „Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Freundschaften zwischen Frauen sind kompliziert.“ Sie zögerte für einen Moment, immer noch schwer atmend. „Können wir uns jetzt wirklich erstmal ausruhen?“

\---

Mit jedem Flur den sie herabstiegen, wurden die Dämonen feindseliger und fremdartiger, selbst diejenigen, die nicht gleich auf Gewalt zurückgriffen. Einer schoss aus dem Nichts herab um Tatsuya solch entsetzlich grausame Dinge an den Kopf zu werfen, dass Katsuya Feuer eröffnet hatte ohne zu eine Verhandlung auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen.

Sie kämpften; sie humpelten; sie leerten ihre Taschen von Arzneimitteln. Helios zu beschwören fühlte sich so an, als würde man mit einem Pfannenwender an der Innenseite einer leeren Schüssel kratzen. _Denke keine negativen Gedanken, _erinnerte Katsuya sich selbst, aber sein Persona fing an zu flackern sobald er seine Aufmerksamkeit dividieren musste.

Ulala zerschnitt die saubere Hälfte ihres Rockes um Bandagen daraus zu machen und schnitt dann die blutige Hälfte ab, damit diese nicht mehr gegen ihr Bein klatschte. Als ein sterbender Kisin Tatsuyas Oberarm mit seiner Sense aufschlitzte, durchlief Katsuya einen kurzen Moment der Panik bis er seine Jacke anbot, bevor sie ihren Rock noch weiter kürzen konnte.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass der Schnitt nicht tief ist?“ fragte er zum fünften Mal als sie die Wunde durch Tatsuyas zerfetzten Ärmel säuberten.

Tatsuya wurde noch eine Spur röter. „Ich hatte schon schlimmere.“

„Tu nicht so als wärst du so ein hammerharter Kerl,“ sagte Ulala. „Und halt still.“

Tatsuya ließ zu, wie sie einen Druckverband aus der Jacke seines Bruders bastelte. „Es tut mir leid,“ sagte er, als ob er sich absichtlich dem Schlag ausgesetzt hätte. „Vorher hat Maya meistens das Heilen übernommen, und Apoll ist das einzige Persona, das mit mir hierher zurückgekehrt ist.“

Ulala zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch. „Warte, du hattest dort mehr als nur ein Persona?“

„Das hatten wir alle,“ antwortete er. „Wir konnten den sogenannten _Velvet Room _betreten und einige beschwören. Auf beiden Seiten.“

„Also danach hast du im _Lotus _gesucht.“ Katsuya versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie Helios sich den Platz mit einem weiteren verkörperten Teil seines Unterbewusstseins teilte, wahrscheinlich an seiner Seite zusammengerollt und schnurrend. Das Bild war fast schon süß genug um ihn von der Unterhaltung abzulenken. „‘Sie haben sich beide zurückgezogen‘, meintest du.“

Tatsuya sah für einen Moment nachdenklich aus, leicht zusammenzuckend als Ulala ihren Griff änderte. „Habt ihr von einem maskierten Mann geträumt als euer Persona erwacht ist? Oder einem Schmetterling? Das war Philemon.“

Katsuya durchforschte die Punkte, bis er ein Paar fand, das er verbinden konnte. „Der, der die andere Seite erschuf, nicht?“

„Ja. Er…“ Was auch immer er war, es schien eine schwierige Angelegenheit zu sein. Nach intensivem Zusammenziehen seiner Augenbrauen fuhr Tatsuya schließlich fort: „Er hat uns den Zutritt zum _Velvet Room _ermöglicht. Ihr… habt den anderen getroffen. Sie sind grundsätzlich verbunden.“

„Wäre einfacher gewesen, mit einer Schmetterlingsstatue zu kämpfen, huh?“ Ulala stellte pantomimisch etwas mit ihrem freien Arm dar, was vermutlich der Kampf mit einem Schmetterling sein sollte bis Tatsuya anfing zu prusten. Sie lächelte ihn an und fügte hinzu: „Ich denke, die Blutung hat aufgehört.“

Er spannte den Arm an und nickte. „Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es aussieht.“

Sie umwickelte seinen Armen mit einem neuen Streifen von Katsuyas Jackenärmel, durch welchen nur ein paar Bluttropfen sickerten. „Yep, du bist wieder startklar. Überlass das Nahkämpfen einfach für einige Zeit mir, okay?“

Als sie auf den Ausgang des Raumes in dem sie Schutz gesucht hatten zusteuerten, versuchte Katsuya sich daran zu erinnern ob die Wolke von Schmetterlingen, welche er als durch den Blutverlust hervorgerufene Halluzination klassifiziert hatte, irgendetwas relevantes gesagt hatte. Sie hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht zu erwähnen, dass sein Bruder bei der Schaffung einer Parallelwelt geholfen hatte und unvollkommen in diese übergetreten war. Es war eine Schande, dass Katsuya die Tür dieses sogenannten _Velvet Rooms _nicht öffnen und erklären konnte, was er von dieser Beaufsichtigung hielt.

_Denke an nichts negatives,_ erinnerte er sich selbst. Das letzte was sie brauchten war ein Schwarm metallener Insekten.

Er hatte gerade die zum nächsten Flur führende Tür erreicht, als sein peripheres Sehen bemerkte wie ein Großteil der Wand sich verflüssigte. Seine Waffe hebend wirbelte er herum und rief: „Hinter euch!“

Eine riesige goldene Form entstand aus dem Kräuseln. Es dauerte einen Moment bis Katsuya die Glückskatze aus Kuzunoha wiedererkannte.

Tatsuya und Ulala starrten ihn ungläubig an.

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe versucht, an nichts zu denken!“

Die Glückskatze winkte mit ihrem massiven Arm und miaute. Katsuya drückte mit mehr Hoffnung als Zuversicht ab und zuckte beim Geräusch des leeren Klickens zusammen.

„Ich habe keine Kugeln mehr,“ sagte er barsch. Die ungläubigen Blicke wurden noch intensiver. „Sie sind begrenzte Waren!“

Ulala griff nach seinem Handgelenk. „Dann lasst uns rennen! Es ist viel zu groß um durch die Tür zu passen.“

„Es ist durch die _Wand _gekommen,“ betonte Katsuya.

Tatsuya griff in seine Taschen um eine Handvoll Münzen herauszuholen, welche er auf dem Fußboden verstreute. Die Glückskatze hüpfte ihnen schwerfällig hinterher.

„Das sollte uns etwas Zeit verschaffen,“ meinte er. „Kommt.“

Sie hatten Glück; der einzige Dämon, der sich zwischen sie und die nächste Tür stellte war eine Schlange in Erzähllaune, und die Glückskatze tauchte aus keiner anderen Oberfläche wieder auf. Als die Tür sich öffnete blies ein kühler Windstoß ihnen entgegen.

„War ja klar,“ murmelte Ulala, ihre nur halb bedeckten Beine zusammenpressend während sie hereinschlurfte. Sie akzeptierte Tatsuyas Jacke mit einem überraschten Lächeln und band diese um ihre Hüfte.

Der Raum war gut dreimal so groß wie die bisherigen, und falls die Wände ebenso aus Gold bestanden, dann wurde ihre Farbe hier von dicken Eisschichten verdeckt. Glatte Flächen bedeckten den Boden, durch eine brüchige Eiskruste hindurch schimmernd. Der größte Teil wurde von einer enormen Struktur, umgeben von etwas, das aussah wie vertikale Kapselhotelzimmer, eingenommen. Ein kurzer Blick hinter dieses Ding bestätigte die Abwesenheit von Kreaturen in näherer Umgebung, feindselig oder auch nicht.

Tatsuya schien nicht überrascht zu sein, also fragte Katsuya ihn: „Was ist hier los?“

„Es war eine Kälteschlafkammer voller Bolo- Bola- böser Aliens.“

Während Katsuya sich auf der Oberfläche darüber aufgeregt hatte, dass seine Abteilung nicht genug Polizeibeamte stellen konnte um etwas gegen die Gewalt auf den Straßen zu unternehmen, hatte sein kleiner Bruder gegen Aliens, geboren aus der kollektiven Leichtgläubigkeit der Stadt, gekämpft. Und wenn er sich in dem Wissen suhlte, riskierte er das Herbeirufen seiner eigenen, goldenen Nachbildung. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Und die, nach denen wir suchen sind…?“

„Die Oxel- Ich versuch’s nicht mal.“

„Es ist okay. Ich weiß, wovon du redest.“ Ulala strich mit ihren Fingern über den Rand einer geöffneten Kammer, welche immer noch eine dunstige Kühle an die Umgebung abgab. „Ich kenne nicht alle Details, aber diese Fernsehshow war teils auch darüber, dass die bösen Aliens die guten gerade nur so geschlagen haben und sie deshalb lange schlafen mussten, um sich zu erholen. Also wenn es noch gute Aliens gibt müssten sie sich irgendwo hier verstecken, darauf wartend, dass es sicher genug ist, zurück zu kommen.“

„Kannst du sie dir bildlich vorstellen?“ Tatsuya klang so, als könnte er sich kaum zurückhalten um nicht zu betteln. „Wie sehen sie für dich aus?“

Ulala trommelte mir ihren Fingern auf einer Metallstange herum. „Hmm. Naja, das klingt jetzt dumm, aber… Das erste Mal, als Ma-ya dich in unser Apartment brachte, hat sie mich danach mit auf die Veranda genommen und mir ihr Persona gezeigt. Ich meine, ich weiß _jetzt_, dass es ein Persona war, aber damals war es einfach nur dieses verrückte, unmögliche Ding. Aber es war _meinem _verrückten, unmöglichen Ding sehr ähnlich und es anzusehen hat sich angefühlt als… ob es so sein sollte.“ Sie tat so, als wäre sie schwer damit beschäftigt das Innenleben der Kammern zu betrachten, ihre Wangen rosiger als nur durch Kälte verursacht. „Lächerlich, nicht? Aber ich schaue halt auf dieses pinke Ding mit all diesen Stacheln und Schläuchen, und ich kann nicht mal die Hälfte seines Gesichts sehen, aber ich fühle mich sicher.“

Für eine Weile waren sie alle still, für den Fall, dass sie noch etwas hinzufügen wollte. Nach einiger Zeit meinte Tatsuya sanft: „Ich werde sie mir ebenfalls so vorstellen. Es könnte hilfreich sein.“

Katsuya weigerte sich an die Statue einer Frau, höhnisch grinsend und verblutend, zu denken. „Sind wir in der Nähe des Kerns?“

„Wir sind fast da.“

Ein letzter Korridor, gänzlich ohne Dämonen und goldumhüllten Geistern. Und am Ende dieses letzten Korridors, eine letzte Tür, oberflächlich betrachtet nicht anders als die vorherigen. Tatsuya bedachte sie mit Augen voller Schatten, und Katsuya konnte nur ahnen, was die meisten von ihnen warf.

„Nun ja, ich bin bereit,“ sagte Ulala, ihre Knöchel knacken lassend. „Und ihr?“

Tatsuya nickte und streckte die Hand aus.

\---

Die Welt zerbarst wie eine sterbende Sonne.

Für einen Schreckmoment war Katsuya blind und schwerelos, eine unerkennbare Distanz fallend. Die Schwerkraft kehrte zurück als seine Knie auf etwas Festes trafen. Während er gegen die plötzlichen Sonnenstrahlen blinzelte, nahmen die Dinge langsam Gestalt an: Tatsuya und Ulala zu beiden Seiten und ein Boden aus glühenden Glyphen, eine Art kleiner Pavillon der in nichtssagender Dunkelheit schwebte. Noch mehr Glyphen pulsierten vom Rand in Kreiswellen nach außen und wurden schließlich von der Dunkelheit verschluckt. Als sie sich alle schwankend erhoben sagte Tatsuya: „Das ist der Ozean, der uns alle verbindet. Das ist der Ort-“

Ulala zeigte in die Dunkelheit. „Sie kommen.“

Katsuya versuchte der Kurve ihres Fingers zu folgen. Das schwindende Licht, ausgestoßen von einer Welle der Glyphen, glänzte am Rande der Sichtweite. Beim nächsten Impuls kam es näher und wurde mehr, ein Schwarm strahlender Formen. „Hast du daran gedacht, sie freundlich zu machen?“ fragte er.

„Das hoffe ich. Dazu wäre es jetzt nämlich ein wenig zu spät.“

Sie näherten sich wie fallende, aus der Dunkelheit hervorhebende Sterne. Einer flog voran und bewegte sich weiter, nachdem der Rest in einem Halbkreis um die Plattform gehalten hatte. Gerade als Katsuya sich anspannte um ihm aus dem Weg zu springen, hielt es am Rande der Plattform an.

Aus der Nähe erinnerte es ihn an etwas aus einem Kunstmuseum der Moderne, die Skulptur einer Frau mit ihren weichen Teilen in hartem Metall eingebettet: Haare in rasierklingenscharfem Korkenzieherlocken, Ärmel aus lose festgemachten Schindeln, aus weichen Kontouren hervorragende Stacheln, silberne, die Augen und Kehle schützende Schläuche. Ihre dekonstruierten Ärmel klimperten wie Windspiele, als sie über dem Geländer schwebte.

„Wir kommen in Frieden,“ sagte sie in dem metallenen Echo einer Frauenstimme, ohne ihre bemalten Lippen zu bewegen. Katsuyas erster Gedanke war, dass Ulala mehr als genug kitschige Science-Fiction-Filme gesehen hatte; sein zweiter war, dass, wenn er auf ihr und Tatsuyas Gesicht achtete, die Stimme ein wenig so klang wie die von Mayas Doppelgängerin. „Wir wenigen Überlebenden der Oxlahuntiku drifteten seit Jahrtausenden in diesem Ozean, unsere Fehler bedauernd und den Tag erwartend, an dem wir nach Tzab-ek zurückkehrten.“

Katsuya beäugte den Schwarm und sagte: „‘Wenige‘?“ Als er blinzelte verblassten die Duplikate bis nur noch sechs übrigblieben.

Ulala stieß ihm ihren Ellenbogen in die Seite bevor er mehr sagen konnte. „Achtet nicht auf ihn, er ist immer so. Wie auch immer, wir heißen euch willkommen. Auch in Frieden. Wo auch immer Tzab-ek sein mag, es klingt besser als das hier.“

Die Kreatur bedachte sie mit der ausdrucklosen Maske eines Gesichts. „Ihr, die ihr auf dem Rücken der Schildkröte reitet… Auch ihr seid nur noch wenige.“

Alarmiert schritt Katsuya ein: „Aber nicht auf die gleiche Art und Weise.“

Ihr Kopf drehte sich wie der einer Eule um ihn mit leeren Augen anzustarren. „Ihr, die ihr nicht im ersten Regen euch auflöstet, oder am ersten Morgen euch in Stein verwandeltet… Lasst und nun gemeinsam gehen, und wieder zu vielen werden.“

„Wir brauchen Nahrung,“ sagte Tatsuya. „Wasser. Elektrizität. Wir können ohne nicht überleben.“

Die Kreatur gab ein Geräusch von sich, das Katsuya nicht mal unter einem Lachen einordnen wollte. „Wir brauchen, und deshalb haben wir. Xibalba ward eins mit der Oberwelt und was einst der Tod war, erhält uns jetzt aufrecht. Jubelt! Wir wenigen überleben gemeinsam.“

Sie breitete ihre Arme aus und ihre Schwestern taten es ihr gleich, näher an die Plattform heranschwebend. Zusammen drehten sie sich, bis sie zu pinken und weißen Farbklecksen wurden, Ärmel aneinanderschlagend und plötzlich aufsteigend. Katsuya raste an den Rand der Plattform und lehnte sich über das Geländer um zuzusehen, bis sie von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurden.

Als er sich zu den anderen umdrehte meinte er: „Ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, ob es funktioniert hat.“

„Das muss es,“ antwortete Tatsuya.

„Das hat es auch.“ Mit einem zufriedenen Nicken lehnte Ulala sich gegen das nächste Geländer. „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch warten. Vertraut mir.“

Katsuya zog die Stirn kraus, schluckte allerdings jeden Einwand hinunter; ihr zu vertrauen erhöhte die Chance, dass sie Recht behielt. „Wird es lange dauern?“

„Nah. Sie müssen nur das UFO neustarten oder so. Vielleicht noch einen Snack holen.“ Sie kicherte bevor sie ihren Handrücken gegen ihren Mund drückte um das Geräusch zu ersticken. „Sorry,“ sagte sie, nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatte. „Ich fühle mich ein wenig zerschlagen.“

„Maya fände es lustig,“ bot Tatsuya an.

„Ja. Das täte sie wohl.“ Ulala atmete tief ein und sprach mit ruhiger Stimme weiter: „Ma-ya lebt in der anderen Welt weiter, nicht? Mit dem anderen Ich?“ Ein sehnsüchtiges Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Als ich noch klein war tat ich immer so, als gäbe es eine Welt auf der anderen Seite des Spiegels. Dort kamen die verlorenen Dinge hin. Wenn man also einen Weg dorthin finden könnten, tada! Dort sind deine ganzen Puppenschuhe und Haargummies.“ Mit dem Ansatz eines Lachens wischte sie sich den Ärmel über ihre Augen. „Also ist es in Ordnung. Alle meine verlorenen Sachen können ihr dort drüben Gesellschaft leisten.“

Unsicher, was er sagen sollte, nickte Katsuya nur. Tatsuya sagte: „Und wir kümmern uns um alles, was sie verloren haben. Wenn wir glücklich sein können, dann werden sie das auch sein.“

Katsuyas Reflektion lebte mit einem Herzen voller Geheimnisse in einer Stadt, die wieder an dem Platz war wo sie hingehörte, wo seine Eltern lebten und der Alaya-Schrein nie abgebrannt war. Bald, so hoffte er, würde er die dunklen Flecken vom Glas bereinigen und von Tatsuya über die Frau erfahren, deren Herz aufgehört hatte zu schlagen und die Welten gerettet hatte, über den Außenminister und seinen gewalttätigen Sohn, über diesen zwielichtigen ‚Baofu‘ und ob rechtliche Eingriffe seinerseits notwendig waren. Für den Moment hatte er etwas verschwommenes und imperfektes, und konnte seine Welt nur mit der vergleichen, die sie einst gewesen waren und mit der, die sie hoffentlich einst werden würde.

Ulala ließ sich gegen das Geländer sinken, verloren in etwas, das kein unangenehmer Gedanke zu sein schien, also trat Katsuya an seinen Bruder heran, der einen unsichtbaren Horizont betrachtete. In seinem Kopf schwebte immer noch die Aussage _der Ozean, der uns verbindet _und die Gedanken an Oxlahuntiku, die hereinrollten wie die Gezeiten, den Schatten des Mondes jagend.

„Ich kann die andere Seite beinahe sehen,“ meinte Tatsuya leise. „Ich könnte hinüberschwimmen, aber ich würde das Wasser vergiften.“

Katsuya stand neben ihm, dabei zusehend, wie die Lichter durch die Leere pulsierten. Schließlich sagte er: „Erinnerst du dich an unseren ersten Strandbesuch? Du bist mitten in eine Welle gerannt, und du warst so wütend, dass das Wasser deine Nase hochkam. Du meintest, der Ozean hätte dich hintergangen.“

„Also hast du mir beigebracht meine Augen zu schließen und meine Nase zuzuhalten. Ich erinnere mich.“ Tatsuya schielte ihn mit einem schiefen Grinsen an. „Hat nicht viel gegen die Quallen ausgerichtet.“

„Ich hätte dich warnen sollen,“ räumte Katsuya ein, „aber ich habe mir mehr Sorgen um den Sog gemacht.“ Seine Finger umschlossen das Geländer. „Ich konnte dich nicht immer besonders gut beschützen.“

Tatsuya zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin nicht ertrunken.“

In der zufriedenen Stille die folgte, hörte Katsuya das Aufklappen des Feuerzeuges nur ein einziges Mal, gefolgt von einem tiefen, stetigen Atemzug. Plötzlich bebte die gesamte Plattform und fiel, und Katsuya hatte nur eine Sekunde um daran zu denken, wie sehr er Teleportation hasste, bevor das Licht ihn verschluckte und auf den goldenen Steinen Xibalbas wieder ausspuckte. Seine Ohren klingelten.

Bevor er und die Schwerkraft sich auf ein Unentschieden einigen konnten, zog Ulala ihn bereits hoch. „Komm schon,“ sagte sie, „hörst du sie nicht? Wir heben ab!“

Katsuya hörte auf das Klingeln aus seinen Ohren auszublenden. „Woher,“ begann er, entschied sich dann aber für eine wichtigere Frage. „Was meinst du, ‚abheben‘? Wir sind bereits im Orbit.“

„Ich meine _richtig _abheben. Schau, steh‘ einfach auf! Sie nehmen uns mit, und ich will wirklich sehen was passiert, wenn wir über der Stadt auftauchen. Hoffentlich keine Massenpanik, aber es wird sicher aufregend!“

Zu welchem Zeitpunkt, fragte sich Katsuya, hatten Leute die Kontrolle über sein Leben erlangt, die nicht einmal direkte Fragen beantworten konnten? Als er sich selbst abklopfte, bemerkte er den über ihm schwebenden Oxlahuntiku gerade noch rechtzeitig um ihrem Jackenärmel auszuweichen. Seine Reflexe trugen ihn außerhalb ihrer Reichweite.

„Ich denke, das ist ihre Art uns mitzunehmen,“ sagte Tatsuya, hilfsbereit stillhaltend als eine der Oxlahuntiku ihn erfasste.

„Ja, mach dir keine Sorgen,“ fügte Ulala hinzu. Ein Paar Oxlahuntiku-Arme war bereits um ihre Körpermitte geschlungen wie ein unzuverlässiger Anschnallgurt. „Sie wissen, dass wir nicht wie sie sind. Also das wir, naja, atmen müssen.“

Die spitzen Haarenden skeptisch betrachtend schlurfte er zu dem auf ihn wartenden Oxlahuntiku. Glieder wie Stahlrohre legten sich um seinen Brustkorb. Sichelmondförmige Klauen krallten sich in die einst vollkommenen Teile seines Anzugs. Er konnte die Energie fühlen die sich in dem Körper der Kreatur wand, nicht wie sich anspannende Muskeln oder das Beschleunigen eines Motors.

„Tatsuya,“ sagte er, „wenn das nicht funktioniert, ich will, dass du weißt wie stolz ich auf dich bin.“

Mit dunkler werdenden Wangen schaute Tatsuya weg. „Fang jetzt nicht damit an.“

„Und solltest du nicht immer noch stolz sein, falls es _doch_ funktioniert?“ fragte Ulala, kurz bevor der Bodenkontakt abbrach.

\---

Die Sterne waren nicht mehr atemberaubend hell, selbst wenn sie jetzt näher waren, aber „Lichtverschmutzung“ beschrieb die Situation nicht im Geringsten. Weit unter ihnen strahlte das Durcheinander der elektrischen Lichter von der Unterseite eines Oxlahuntiku-Schiffes welches so niedrig flog, dass Töne fremder Musik Katsuyas Ohren erreichten. Ulala hätte ihm anhand der Melodie sagen können, welches es war, aber er war zufrieden damit anzunehmen, dass jedes von ihm erblickte die _Maia_ war.

Er verweilte auf der Veranda, den Lichtern zusehend die sich in einer Parallaxe über ihm wölbten, bis er das Dröhnen von Tatsuyas Motor hörte.

Er traf seinen Bruder in der Garage und stellte zufrieden fest, dass Tatsuya seinen Helm getragen hatte. Ein Stoffbeutel hing schwer von einer Seite des Lenkers. Tatsuya hielt inne bei der Abnahme seiner Schutzkleidung um ihn Katsuya zuzuwerfen, wobei er fragte: „Ist das genug?“

Der Beutel wog mindestens zwei Kilo. „Mehr als das. Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht, sie beim Frühstück wiederzusehen.“

„Ich werd’s aushalten.“ Sein Lächeln war knapp und kurz, aber ehrlich. Während Tatsuya seinen Helm weglegte, fügte er hinzu: „Morgen kommen wir angeblich am Saturn vorbei.“

„Dann sollten wir uns das nicht entgehen lassen. Immerhin ist es ein einmaliges Event.“ Katsuya spähte in den Beutel und langte nach einer dicken Erdbeere, um ihre Qualität zu überprüfen. „Miss Serizawa wird nicht pünktlich sein, oder? Der Kuchen ist immer noch zu warm um ihn zu glasieren.“

„Ich denke nicht, dass es sie stört zu warten.“

Zeit fühlte sich jetzt eigenwilliger an, einfach nur ein Konstrukt aus Uhren und elektrischen Lichtern. Ulala hatte sich 24 Kerzen auf ihrem Kuchen gewünscht, mit der Begründung, dass sie sich theoretisch ja nur 24-Mal um die Sonne bewegt hatte. Es war besser, so hatte Katsuya gelernt, ihre Logik einfach nicht anzufechten.

Ein aufgeregtes gurgelndes Geräusch kam durch das Garagenfenster, gegen welches ein Geist sein Gesicht drückte. „KENnsT dU DeN maNn mIT dEr gLÄNzeNDen NasE?“

„Sorry,“ wand sich Katsuya ihm zu, den Vorhang zuziehend. „Diese Party ist nur für geladene Gäste.“

„Übrigens,“ sagte Tatsuya, als sie nach drinnen gingen, „hab‘ ich dir erzählt, dass wir Yukino und Anna auch eingeladen haben?“

Die Wiederkehr der telekommunikativen Infrastruktur hatte seine Kommunikationsfähigkeit nicht im Geringsten verbessert. Katsuya schnaubte und gab ihm gutmütig einen Stoß in Richtung Küche. „Dann beeilst du dich am besten und deckst zwei weitere Plätze am Tisch.“


End file.
